The Haze
by sisca lee
Summary: Chap 15 is up [ENDING]. Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? Kyumin

Mianhae FF ini saya buat untuk membayar hutang saya terhadap para pembaca yang menginginkan pair Kyumin. Semoga kekecewaan di FF saya yang lalu dapat terobati dengan adanya FF ini. Kamsahamnida.

**Chapter 1**

_'Saranghae' ucapan lirih itu keluar dari bibir namja mungil yang duduku di kursi taman dibawah pohon rindang itu._

_" oh demi Tuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu" ucap namja di sebelahnya._

_" Tapi aku menyukaimu"_

_" Kau tahu. Aku baik padamu karena orang tuamu. Kau tahu itu."_

_" Tapi kau selalu disampingku"_

_" Tak sadarkah dirimu. Kau hanya anak manja yang hanya bisa merengek pada orang tuaku. Kau tahu!" nada bicara namja itu begitu terdengar kasar dan menusuk hati sang namja mungil itu._

_" Bukankah kau bilang, kau akan menjagaku?" tanya namja mungil itu._

_" Hah… mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan. Aku baik padamu karea paman dan bibi adalah teman orangtuaku."_

_" Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku?'_

_" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Bahkan kau tidak memiliki sisi menarik apapun Lee Sungmin. Selain sifat manjamu yang memuakkan itu."_

_" Hiks "_

_" Berheti menangis. Pergilah dari hidupku. Menjauhlah. Aku muak melihat wajahmu" ucap namja itu final._

_" Bisakah aku memelukmu. Untuk terakhir kalinya?"_

_" Dasar namja murahan. Pergi kau dari kehidupanku. Tak sadarkah kau aku mencintai orang lain huh?"_

_" Hiks… baiklah. Selamat tinggal"_

_" Cih. Memuakkan "_

Bayangan kejadian itu selalu berputar-putar dalam benak sang namja tampan yang kini tengah teraring diatas ranjang kasur king sizenya.

' Kau benar-benar pergi' ucapan lirih namja itu.

' Mianhae'

Flasback On

_" Kyunie… bisakah kau menemaniku pergi"_

_" hmmm …" hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari bibir namja itu._

_" Kyunie… aku mau ice cream"_

_" Belilah sendiri" _

_" Kyunie…"_

_" Kyunie.."_

_" Ya Tuhan Lee sungmin. Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hidupku sekali saja?"_

Flashback Off

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Namun batinnya masih sakit dan terluka ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang amat memuakkan. Kalimat-kalimat yang bahkan mampu menembus dan mengoyak jantung dan hatinya hingga rasanya kini tak ada lagi rasa cinta yang tersisa. Hanya kebencian dan ketakutan yang mendalam yang tersisa.

Disatu sisi lainya. Hanya ada penyesalan yang mendalam yang tersisa. Ia tahu ia dulu amat egois. Menyakiti perasaan namja manis yang entah kapan kini sangat dirindukannya. Ia mengaku ia menyesal. Ia kalah akan kebodohannya sendiri. Menolak orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya dan memilih orang lain yang jelas-jelas hanya memanfaatkannya. Sungguh penyesalan itu begitu dalam di hatinya.

Namun bagai di telan bumi keberadaan namja manis yang di kenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin begitu sulit ditemukan. Tiga tahun yang lalu tepat setelah orang tua sungmin meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat mebuat sungmin harus mau tinggal di ruamah keluarga Cho. Sahabat dari sang Appa. Namun entah mengapa, dirinya jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhun anak dari sang sahabat orang tuanya. Rasa kagum itupun kini telah berkembang jauh, ia sadar dirinya telah mencintai sang pemuda tampan itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Namun kenyataan pahitlah yang harus diterimanya. Cho Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menganggapnya. Semuanya dilakukan kyuhyun untuk menghormati orang tuanya. Tidak lebih. Tak ada pperasaan khusus sang namja tampan untuk dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi jauh. Menjauhkan diri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan juga keluarga Cho.

Kyunghee University

Pagi itu suasana kyunghee university tampak sangat ramai karena adanya festival tahunan yang akan di buka sesaat lagi. Seluruh mahasiswa Kyunghee University berkumpul di halaman untuk melihat deretan stand berbagai karya unik mahasiswa Kyunghee University. Tak hanya kerajinan tangan, banyak benda lainnya yang dipamerkan di sana seperti Photografi, makanan, tulisan dan sebagainya.

Tampak beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan segera menampilkan bakat-bakat yang dimilikinya berdiri di belakang panggung kyunghee university.

" Ya! Sungmin Hyung , hentikan kelakuanmu itu. Aish…." Seorang namja bak tiang listrik# plak namja tinggi menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang mencumbu sang gadis yang ada di pangkuannya.

" Ck. Kau mengganggu Shim Changmin"

" Ayolah Hyung. Ini tempat umum." Keluh namja tinggi itu.

" Dan ingat aku tak perduli."

" Satu hal lagi. Panggil aku Vincent Lee arra!" ucap namja itu.

" Ne… ne "

Sungmin atu kini lebih senang di sebut sebagai Vincent tampak meninggalkan sang gadis yang sibuk membenarkan bajunya yang kini berantakan karena ulah sang namja.

" Ayo pergi" ucap sungmin berjalan di depan meninggalkan shim changmin di belakangnya.

" Cih, gadis murahan" ucap changmin menatap wanita yang masih sibuk dengan pakaian mininya yang entah bisa disebut pakaian atau tidak.

" Cih.. bilang saja kau cemburu oppa" ucap gadis itu.

" Cih"

Changmin berjalan meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih sibuk kini dengan peralatan make up tebalnya.

Kekasih? Bukan bahkan wanita itu bukan teman atau kekasih sungmin. Beginilah dirinya sekarang. Berkencan dengan siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya pada sungmin. Ia menikmatinya. Namun selama ini ia bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan yang terlalu jauh. Hanya sebatas mencumbu saja, tak lebih.

Panggung itu begitu ramai, riuh teriakan mahasiswa yag telah berbaris sejak tadi siap menyimak dengan seksama sang dancer yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah megahnya panggung Kyunghee university.

Namja mungil itu, Lee sungmin kini tengah meliukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang semakin menghentakan tubuhnya. Semakin lincah meliukan tubuhnya hingga membuat seluruh mahasiswi kyunghee university meneriakan namanya berulang- ulang.

Vincent Lee sang master Martial arts yang justru lebih terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam meliukan tubuhnya diatas panggung. Meski kemampuan martial artsnya tak perlu diragukan. Bahkan tak jarang ia menjuarai berbagai pertandingan.

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertahan atas segala sikap sungmin adalah Changmin. Sang hobae namun karena kemampuannya dalam mengatur kapasitas otakny maka kini ia mampu duduk sejajar di kelas dengan sungmin. Bukan lagi sebagai hobae.

Hanya Changmin yang nampak dengan sungmin setiap saat. Meskipun sungmin adalah tipe namja playboy nan dingin terhadap orang lain. Namun bagi changmin justru sebaliknya. Sungmin adalah namja yang begitu kesepian. Untuk itulah changmin selalu berada di sampingnya. Selama tiga tahun mengenal sungmin, tak sekalipun changmin bertanya tentang masa lalu ataupun mengenai keluarga sungmin. Ia membiarkan sungmin sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya. Meskipun begitu sampai saat ini, meski mereka telah bersahabat selama tiga tahun lamanya tak sekalipun sungmin mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbagi dengan changmin.

Tak jarang pula, changmin melihat sang hyung bermimpi buruk dan mengigaukan nama seseorang.

_'Cho Kyuhyun'_

Nama yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpi buruk yang selalu menemani sungmin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika itu sungmin belum menjadi seperti ini. Dingin dan tertutup.

**TBC**

**Annyong, saya kembali. Kali ini saya benar-benar membawa pair Kyumin untuk pembaca semuanya. Semoga suka dengan FF ini. Annyong.**

**Saya harap untuk tidak lupa mereview FF saya yang ini juga. Karena jika pembaca semua tidak menyukainya maka saya akan menghapus FF saya ini hehehehe. **

**Kamsahamnida **

***Bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? Kyumin

**Chapter 2**

Malam itu suasana club tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Sang master martial arts tampak sedang meliukan tubunhya di panggung club itu. Beberapa wanita berpakaian minim nampak mengelilinginya menambah panas suasana panggung club malam itu. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi Vincent Lee adalah bintang panggung club itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Kedatangan Vincent Lee dalam club itu memberi daya tarik tersediri bagi setiap pengujung club sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kemampuannya dalam meliukan tubuhnya membuat seluruh pengunjung nampak tak berkedip memandang tubuh indah Vincent Lee yang dengan mudah meliukan tubuhnya membentuk gerakan-gerakan yang begitu mengagumkan.

Tubuhnya mungil, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang manis dan tampan pada saat yang bersamaan membuatnya memiliki daya tarik yang dapat mejerat decak kagum setiap mata yang memandangnya. Tak hanya yoeja yang mengaguminya bahkan namja pun terpesona oleh wajah manisnya.

Di sudut Club itu nampak shim Changmin sedang duduk memandang bosan ke arah panggung yang memperlihatkan sang 'hyung' yang tengah dikerubungi oleh yoeja- yoeja genit serta tatapan lapar dari para namja yang sedang duduk di setiap sudut club itu.

Sungguh rasanya jika Changmin bisa, maka ia akan membuang semua yoeja yang mengerubungi 'hyungnya' tersebut dan menguburnya ke palung terdalam yang ada di dunia serta menutup seluruh mata namja yang memandang lapar kearah tubuh 'hyung'nya tersebut. Changmin mengakui sang hyung memang begitu mempesona. Namun, bukan sikap ini yang Changmin harapkan dari hyungnya tersebut. Sungguh berbeda ketika saat pertama kali Changmin mengenal sang 'hyung' yang begitu manis namun amat rapuh.

Sungguh Changmin akui ia lebih menyukai hyungnya yang dulu ketika ia masih selalu bergantung pada Changmin dan tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dibandingkan kini melihat hyungnya menjadi sosok manusia dingin sedingin es yang tak berperasaan sama sekali. Justru saat ini Changmin akui, dirinya lah yang bergantung akan keberadaan sang 'hyung'. Keberadaan hyungnya adalah oksigen bagi Changmin. Aapakah berlebihan? Memang itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Untuk itulah Changmin rela mengikuti kemanapun sang 'hyung' pergi. Meskipun ia harus meninggalkan negeri yang amat disukainya. Negeri sakura, negara yang pertama kali mempertemukan Changmin dengan sang 'hyung'.

Kini pemandangan yang lebih membuat darah Changmin mendidih adalah melihat hyungnya yang mabuk dan dikelilingi oleh yoeja yang haus akan sentuhan. Tangan tangan yoeja genit yang menggerayangi tubuh sang hyung membuat darahnya serasa mendidih dengan cepat. Segera saja ia berdiri dan menuju kea rah meja Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari sana.

Namun kedatangan Changmin nampaknya tidak diharapkan oleh yoeja- yoeja genit yang sedang asyik mengerubungi hyungnya tersebut. Pandangan sinis dan umpatan dilayangkan yoeja tersebut kepada Changmin. Namun apa peduli Changmin. Toh yang dia tarik adalah hyungnya bukan yoeja genit itu.

" Berhenti Hyung, ayo kita pulang"

" Hahahahaha Minne-ah aku msih mau bersenang- senang.. hik… kau menggangguku hik Minnie" ucap Sungmin yang mabuk setelah minum bergelas-gelas wine dalam club malam tadi.

" Cukup Hyung, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

' Dan menyakitiku hyung' lanjut Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

" Hahahaha Minnie-ah kenapa kau peduli padaku hmmm?"

" Kenapa harus kau yang peduli padaku hmm?" tanya Sungmin melantur.

" Karena kau hyungku" Jawab Changmin lirih

' Dan karena aku mencintaimu hyung' lanjut Changmin dalam hati tentunya.

" Kenapa bukan dia yang peduli kepadaku? Kenapa dia harus membenciku? Hahahahaha aku menyedihkan Changmin-ah. Sangat menyedihkan ne?" ucapan Sungmin semakin melantur mencoba membebaskan seluruh beban yang menyesakkan dadanya.

" saranghae" ucap Sungmin lirih.

Brukkkk

Tubuh Sungmin limbung dikarenakan tubuhnya yang telah mengkonsumsi bergelas-gelas wine membuatnya jatuh di depan club malam tadi.

"Aish " Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya ia menggendong tubuh hyungnya yang tertidur tersebut dipunggungnya. Changmin berjalan meninggalkan area club malam tadi sambil menggendong Sungmin.

" Hiks…. Saranghae.. Kyunie" igauan sang hyung menambah perih di hati Changmin. Seperti ditusuk dengan pisau belati rasa hati Changmin saat ini.

' Tak bisakah kau melupakannya hyung?' tanya Changmin dalam hati.

Sungmin sudah tenang, ia kembali jatuh tertidur dipunggung Changmin. Mereka berjalan melewati deretan kerlip lampu malam kota Seoul yang tak pernah tidur.

" Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya Hyung?" tanya Changmin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu sang hyung telah jatuh tertidur di punggungnya.

" Kenapa kau tak mencoba melihatku hyung? Aku selalu disampingmu. Tak tahukah kau hyung hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. " ucap Changmin lirih, tak terasa ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

" Bahkan aku menangis karenamu hyung."

"Hah…." Changmin menghela nafasnya, seolah dengan begitu berbagai beban yang menumpuk dihatinya dapat ikut pergi bersama hembusan nafas yang keluar melalui hidungnya tersebut.

" Kau bodoh hyung. Jeongmal pabbo." Ucap Changmin.

" Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu hyung. Meski ku tahu dihatimu hanya ada dirinya" ucap Changmin lirih.

Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya menggendong Sungmin menuju apartemen mereka berdua. Tanpa Changmin sadari, Sungmin mendengar semuanya, semua yang Changmin katakan Sungmin mendengarnya.

'Mianhae Changmin-ah' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang bisa kapan saja meluncur dari bibir indahnya.

' Bantu aku Changmin-ah' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Segera saja Changmin masuk ke apartemen itu dan menidurkan sang hyung di kamarnya. Ia tak berani mengganti baju sang hyung. Ia hanya membaringkannya dan menyelimuti hyungnya tersebut.

Dan …..

Cup …. Changmin mengecup kening Sungmin pelan. Amat sangat pelan, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang dapat dilakukan Changmin kepada hyung yang amat dicintainya tersebut.

Changmin keluar dari kamar hyungnya tersebut. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa apartemen itu. Meski bukan apartemen mewah namun tempat itu amat rapi dan ditata dengan baik. Tak banyak perabotan yang ada di sana, semuanya hanya perabotan sederhana yang ditata sesuai dengan fungsinya.

Changmin menerawang mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan sang hyung tiga tahun yang lalu, saat musim semi. Di negeri sakura.

**Flashback On**

_Cekrek…. Cekrek…_

_Bunyi kamera Changmin mengabadikan setiap moment indah di taman bunga sakura tersebut._

_Changmin melihatnya , seorang pemuda manis nampak duduk termenung di bangku taman dekat dengan pohon sakura. Saat namja itu mendongak maka nampaklah pahatan wajah manis nan sempurna karya yang maha kuasa di hadapan Changmin. Tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan kameranya mengabadikan setiap moment ekspresi yang dibuat namja itu. Namun hampir semuanya sama. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar didalamnya. Hanya ekspresi terluka dan kecewa yang terpancar dari mata indahnya._

_Hari berikutnya masih sama seperti berikutnya, Changmin melihat pemuda yang sama duduk ditempat yang sama. Tak melakukan apapun hanya terdiam dan kosong tak berekspresi._

_Sudah satu minggu chngmin melihatnya. Changmin membulatkan tekadnya untuk bisa kenal sang namja manis itu. Akhirnya Changmin memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kea rah namja manis itu._

_" Annyong haseyo,…. Bolehkan saya duduk disini?" tanya Changmin._

_" Ne gwenchana" ucap suara namja itu dingin._

_"…" tak ada percakapan apapun lagi diantara mereka berdua._

_" Changmin, shim Changmin imnida" ucap Changmin mendahului membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya._

_Sementara itu sang namja manis hanya menatap Changmin, tak mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa saat._

_" Sungmin" ucap namja manis itu sambil menerima uluran jabat tangan dari Changmin. _

_Berawal dari pertemuan itu khirnya Changmin sering pergi ke taman dibanding ke game centre untuk melihat sang namja manis. Hingga akhirnya musim liburan kuliah telah berakhir, Changmin kembali ke kampusnya. Ia melihatnya lagi, namja manis itu rupanya adalah sunbae baru di kampusnya, Kyoto University. Sejak saat itulah Changmin memutuskan untuk melakukan akselerasi mata kuliahnya. Ia mengambil semua jatah sks mata kuliahnya hingga penuh agar dapat satu tingkat dengan namja manis tersebut._

_Usahanya membuahkan hasil, cahngmin dapat satu kelas dengan namja manis itu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Changmin mengetahui bahwa sikap namja manis itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manisnya. Sering bergonta ganti pacar bahkan sering mengunjungi club malam adalah kebiasaan sang namja manis. Kenyatan ini membuat Changmin terkejut._

_Namun Changmin sadar, namja itu begitu kesepian. Ada beban berat yang dipikulnya hingga membuat namja manis itu bersikap demikian. Changmin bertekad akan mengembalikan senyum dan menghilangkan beban sang namja manis._

_Itu janji Changmin._

**Flashback Off**

" Hah…." Changmin menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit melihat hyungnya seperti ini.

'saranghae' lirih Changmin dalam hati dan membawanya jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tengah apartemen itu.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, disana, didalam kamar yang tertutup itu Sungmin sedang menahan tangisnya dengan membekap mulutnya agar suara isak tangisnya tidak di dengar Changmin.

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri seolah mengatakan bahwa hatinya mat kesakitan kini. Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan di hatinya.

" Mianhae Changmin-ah. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap Sungmin sangat lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama….

" Kau menemukannya pak Kim?" tanya namja itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae tuan muda. Informasi yang saya dapatkan tiga tahun lalu tuan Sungmin meninggalkan korea menuju Jepang tuan." Ucap namja tua yang dikenal dengan pak Kim salah satu pengacara kepercayaan keluarga Cho.

" Lalu kau tahu dimana dirinya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada tuan Kim.

" Mianhae tuan, satu tahun yang lalu tuan Sungmin menghilang. Menurut keterangan kampusnya tuan Sungmin memutuskan pindah kuliah. Padahal tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya tuan." Ucap tuan Kim menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

" Mianhae tuan. Kami kehilangan jejak tuan Sungmin. Sampai saat ini kami masih mencarinya tuan."

" Mungkinkah ia kembali ke korea?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Sepertinya belum tuan. Rumah keluarga Lee masih belum ada yang menempati. Tuan Park sebagai pengacara keluarga Lee juga belum dihubungi oleh tuan Sungmin." Jawab tuan Kim.

" Hah….. baiklah kau boleh pergi pak Kim. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan tuan Kim.

Tuan kim meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tampak Kyuhyun sendirin diruang kerjanya saat itu. Meski usia Kyuhyun masih muda ia kini telah menduduki jabatan sebagai manajer produksi di kantor ayahnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya satu tahun yang lalu dengan nilai yang memuaskan sehingga ayah Kyuhyun mempercayainya untuk menjadi manajer produksi di kantornya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang kerjanya. Tampak ia memijat pelan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, dua tahun ini ia telah mencoba menemukan namja manis yang pernah disakitinya dulu. Sungguh ia menyesal dengan segala perbuatannya dulu. Seandainya dulu ia tak mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat namja itu meninggalkannya. Pasti kini ia dapat tersenyum bahagia bersamanya.

Seandainya, ya seandainya.

Penyesalan memeng selalu di takdirkan untuk datang terlambat setelah namja manis itu meninggalkannya sendiri.

" Hah …" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Sungguh penyesalannya kini semakin mendalam terasa.

" Kau kemana Minnie-ah?" lirih Kyuhyun dalam hatinya kini.

**TBC**

**Annyong Chingudeul… mianhae ne….. kalau FF saya mengecewakan ne hehehehe mian sampai chap 2 ini saya belum mempertemukan kyumin hehhehehe mungkin saya tidak akan mempertemukanya karena Sungmin milik saya #plakkk hehehehehe bercanda ne…..**

**Gomawo buat chingu yang sudah review hehehehe**

**Jangan bosan review terus ne hahahaha**

**Balasan Review yuhuuuuuuuuuuuu…..**

**kms : hehehehe ne gomawo, jangan lupa review ne hahah**

**minoru hehehe ne sudah dilanjut chingu, jangan lupa review ne wkwkwkwkwk**

**Princess Pumkins ELF:gomawo chingu, ne sudah dilanjut hehehehe  
**

**sitapumpkinelf : ne gomawo chingu, iya sudah dilanjut hehehehe**

**Jihyun1289 : hehehehe ne sudh dilanjut**

**Cho Na Na : hahahaha ne chingu sama wkwkwkwkwkw**

**Arvita kim : chingu, pertyaannya sudah terjawab ne? hehehehe**

**JOYeerrElpeu : hehehehe ne chingu sudah dilanjut hehehehehe**

**paprikapumpkin : ne, anio chingu, tetap dilanjut ini hehhehehe gomawo ne, sudah ketahuan kan changmin siapanya sungmin? **

**Love Clouds: ne chingu sudah dilanjut**

**Dyna : ne saeng hehehehehe,... jangan lupa review ne hahaha**

**KYUMINGswife137 : hehehe mian, ini kurang panjang chingu hehehe**

**jejesaranghae : ne chingu gomawo**

**han : ne sudah dilanju hehehe**

**MinnistrategyCHU : hehehehe silahkan dibaca chingu hehehe di chap ini kyumin belum ketemu wkwkwwkwkwk**

**ming0101: hahahaha ne chingu, ming benci tapi cinta wkwkwkwkwk, ne chingu kabut hehehe...kabut akan menutupi pandangan namun kabut akan menjadi penyejuk bila menjadi bentuk lain chingu , apakah itu? itulah jawaban kenapa saya pakai judul haze hehehehe**

**Mingre : hehehe ne sudah dilanjut chingu, review ne hehehehe**

**HeeKitty : ne chingu, sudah dilanjut hehehe semoga suka wkwkwkwkwkw**

**Yefah KyuminShippClouds : ne chingu hehehehe gomawo, iya sudah di update kilat ini hehehehe**

**CharolineElf : hehehehe ne setuju #plak**

**tiffyminnie : ne chingu, sudah di update kilat hehehehe**

**zaAra evilKyu : hahahaha kabut chingu, segalanya masih tertutup kabut dan akan menjadi penyejuk ketika berubah bentuk hehehehehe, **

**HyunHee98 : hehehe ne saeng gomawo, hwaiting.**

** .sparkyu1208 : hahahaha ne tetep ming yang tersakiti hanya saja penyebab dan karakter yang dimainkan berbeda hehehe, saya suka menyiksa kyu heheheheheh #gubrak**

**achalopeumin : hahahaha ne saya juga suka wkwkwkwkw**

**Andin : hehehehe ne jangan lupa review ne hehehehhee**

**Kamsahamnida untuk semua chingu yang sudah review, jangan lupa review terus ne...**

**gomawo**

***Bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? Kyumin

**Chapter 3**

Changmin mengucek matanya, ia terbangun begitu mencium aroma harum roti panggang. Oh jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _food monster_ yang dapat terbangun kapan saja ketika mencium harum aroma makanan.

" Kau sudah bangun Changmin-ah? Hmmm? Bagaimana rasanya tidur di sofa hmm? Tahu begitu kusewakan saja kamar di sebelah kamarku itu." Ucap sungmin merengut. Ia sangat tidak menyukai dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

" Ne hyung. Arra mianhae, aku hanya ketiduran setelah menggendongmu berat tahu "

" Hmm tinggalkan saja aku disana. Mudah bukan?"

" Dan besoknya aku harus siap menerima pukulan martial arts mu. Tidak terima kasih." Ucap Changmin sambil mencomot roti bakar yang telah di olesi selai coklat kacang itu.

" Aish.. jorok sekali kau, cuci mukamu dulu Changmin-ah. "

" Nanggung hyung hehehehe" ucap changmin nyengir tidak jelas. -_-

" Hari ini hyung ingin menemui tuan Park. Kau baik- baiklah di apartemen."

" Aku harus ke kampus Hyung. Siding skripsiku akan dimajukan hehehhe jadi kita bisa wisuda bersama hyung. Hehehehehe "

" Terserah padamulah. Tapi ingat kau tetap harus mau bekerja dengan ku. Arraso? " ucap sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya. Sungguh tidak seram sama sekali.

" Hah…" Changmin menghela nafasnya.

" Terserah padamulah hyung. Aku mau mandi. Apa kau mandi bersamaku hyung?" tanya changmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya #huek hehehehe

" Yak Shim Changmin" teriak sungmin sambil melempar sandal rumahnya. Untunglah kaki panjang changmin membantunya kabur dari lemparan 'sayang' hyungnya tersebut.

**Siang hari….**

Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah restoran di area hotel mewah. Ia nampak bosan menunggu tuan Park yang kunjung datang sejak sore satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengambil buku menu dan membalik- balik buku menu tersebut di depan wajahnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, sosok yang di bencinya tengah lewat di depannya menuju ke pintu keluar. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian tuan Park muncul dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Mianhae tuan Lee"

" Oh tuan Park, ne Gwenchana. Untung saja aku tidak keburu berlumut tuan" ucap sungmin sengaja menyindir namun hanya dihadiahi senyum bodoh dari tuan Park.

" Baiklah tuan, maksud kedatangan saya adala-"

" Kau terlalu lama bertele-tele tuan Park"

" Ah mianhae. Sesuai janji tuan tiga tahun lalu, saya akan mengembalikan kepemimpinan perusahaan Sendbill kepada tuan Lee." Ucap tuan Park menjelaskan maksud pertemuannya tersebut.

" Tapi tuan Park. Apa harus sekarang? Ku rasa aku bahkan belum lulus."

" Tuan Cho sekarang sedang memimpin pasar korea tuan Lee" ucap tuan Park sengaja memotong ucapan Sungmin yang pasti sedang mencari beribu alasan untuk kabur.

" Baiklah. Mulai kapan aku bisa memulai?" tanya Sungmin.

" Besok anda sudah bisa mulai tuan Lee" ucap tuan Park sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menyeringai. ' Tunggu pembalasanku Cho' ucap sungmin dalam hati. Sementara itu saat ini kyuhyun sedang bersantai di rumahnya. Ia sengaja pulang cepat dari kantor karena sudah tidak memiliki jadwal apapun saat ini.

" Hah…." Kyuhyun mengehela kasar nafasnya. Rasa bersalahnya kian terasa kini. Ia sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian kini. Orang yang dicintainya dulu kini sangat dibencinya, sementara orang yang dulu begitu dibencinya justru kini ia merindukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha mengusir rasa bersalah ynag menumpuk dihatinya. Namun, semakin ia mencoba justru bayangan wajah Sungmin yang begitu tersakiti muncul di pikirannya menambah rasa bersalahnya.

_Flashback On._

_BRAAKKKK_

_" Oemma sudah ku katakan, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya oemma"_

_" Oemma mohon Kyu. Ia sendirian sekarang. Dan kita adalah kerabat terdekatnya kyu." Ucap nyonya Cho tenang._

_" Aku tidak peduli oemma. Bahkan usianya sudah dewasa, mengapa ia begitu merepotkan?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada kesal terhadap oemmanya sendiri._

_" Kyu, jaga ucapanmu. Sungmin tidak pernah merepotkan. Ia anak yang baik dan penurut." Ucap nyonya Cho membela Sungmin._

_" Baik oemma bilang? Dengan usianya sekarang masih senang merengek dan merepotkan orang lain oemma bilang dia anak baik?"_

_" Kyu, kau belum mengenalnya. Oemma mohon cintailah Sungmin, Kyu"_

_" Mencintainya oemma?Cih…. Oemma pasti sudah dihasut anak manja itu kan?"_

_" Sungmin tidak pernah menghasut oemma kyu." Nyonya cho masih menjawab dengan tenang_

_" Untuk dapat melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah MUAK oemma. Sekarang oemma memintaku mencintainya? Cih" ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu kasar dilontarkan begitu saja tanpa mengerti perasaan orang lain yang tersakiti atas sikapnya tersebut._

_" Kyu oemma tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kasar" Nyonya Cho mulai geram, nada bicaranya terdengar begiru dingin._

_" Terserah pada oemma, tapi aku akan tetap membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Ia membuatku MUAK" ucap Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan nyonya Cho di ruang tengah._

_" KYU" Nyonya Cho berteriak memanggil kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya._

_BLAM….. suara pintu kamar kyuhyun tertutup begitu keras._

_Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya Sungmin ada di sana, di balik pintu dapur. Ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Kyuhyun muak dengannya. Ia hanya anak yang merepotkan. _

_Sungmin menahan tangis, tubuhnya menggigil. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Namun semakin kuat ia mencoba justru semakin sakit rasa hatinya hingg isakan itu akhirnya lolos juga dari bibirnya._

_Nyonya cho begitu terkejut melihat sungmin berjongkok di dapur sembari menangis terisak. Ia begitu takut. Takut jika sungmin mendengar segala ucapan kyuhyun untuk sungmin._

_" Gwenchana Minnie-ah? Kenapa kau menangis nak?"_

_" Ani …Cho ajhuma. Minnie kangen oemma dan appa"_

_" Sttt jangan menangis lagi ne. ajhuma adalah oemma Minnie mulai sekarang. Panggil ajhuma dengan oemma ne?"_

_" Ne ajhu—oemma"_

_Nyonya Cho memeluk sungmin erat. Ia sungguh takut sungmin mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Ia menyayangi sungmin. Anak itu hanya sebatang kara kini. Nyonya Cho adalah sahabat dari orang tua sungmin sehingga ia tahu bahwa sungmin adalah anak yang baik. Maka dari itu nyonya cho bermaksud menikahkan sungmin dengan anaknya, Kyuhyun. Namun respon buruk justru datang dari sang anak._

_" Kembalilah ke kamar Minnie-ah" ucap nyonya Cho._

_" Ne oemma"_

_Sungmin melangkahkn kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sayup sayup ia mendengar kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon._

_" Ne…. sangat memuakkan"_

_"….."_

_" apa kau gila. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Melihat wajahnya saja bahkan membuatku begitu muak"_

_"….."_

_" Aish…. Aku berharap ia menghilang dari keluarga ini selamanya"_

_"….."_

_" Kau tahu bahkan ia sangat manja. Menjijikan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti itu?"_

_"…"_

_" Aish sudahlah jangan membahas orang tak penting itu lagi. Membuat moodku semakin buruk"_

_"….."_

_" Ne arraso"_

_PIP_

_Ceklek ….._

_Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihatnya, sungmin sedang berdiri kaku di depan kamarnya. Dengan airmata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya._

_" Cih. Memuakkan. Kau tahu, kau begitu memuakkan hingga membuatku membencimu" ucap kyuhyun amat sangat dingin._

_" Mianhae"_

_" Maafmu aku tak membutuhkanya. Lenyaplah kau dari hidupku selamanya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat aku harapkan"_

_Tes….. tes_

_Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini benar-benar runtuh mengalir dipipinya. Sakit, hatinya amat sakit mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan kyuhyun kepadanya. Sungguh ia tak ingin menangis dihadapan kyuhyun saat ini. Namun rasa hatinya membuatnya tak mampu menahan sakitnya lebih lama._

_" Hapus airmata palsumu itu. Aku tidak butuh."_

_"….."_

_" Tingkahmu membuatku semakin membencimu. Seandainya kau tidak pernah ada di keluarga ini. Mungkin aku sudah bisa mengenalkan kekasihku pada oemma dan menikahinya."_

_"…."_

_" Dan karena kehadiranmu. Kau menghancurkan semuanya. Aku membencimu"_

_"…." _

_Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berdiri menatap kosong ke depan. Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintunya. Tunuhnya merosot menghantam dinginnya lantai malam rumah keluarga Cho._

_' Kau memuakkan'_

_' Anak manja'_

_' Hapus airmata palsumu'_

_' Menghilang kau dari hidupku'_

_' Kau menghancurkan seglanya'_

_' Aku membencimu! Selamanya'_

_Ucapan yang didengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun terus terngiang di benaknya. Menangis, Sungmin menangis pilu di kamar itu. Semuanya meninggalkannya. Orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin menangis pilu malam itu. _

_Sungmin menghapus kasar airmatanya. Pandangan matanya kosong menerawang ke depan._

_'Pergi' _

_Satu kat yang dapat dipikirkan oleh sungmin saat ini adalah pergi dari keluarga ini. Tidak, ia tidak membenci keluarga ini. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang membuat kyuhyun begitu membencinya. Namun ia juga membenci kyuhyun yangbegitu tega terhadap dirinya, meski separuh hatinya berteriak mengatakan bahwa sungmin mencintai orang itu. Sejak pertama mengenalnya. Sejak ia tinggal dengan keluarga Cho._

_" Yoboseo Tuan Park"_

_"….."_

_" Jangan katakan pada siapapun tuan. "_

_"….."_

_" Tidak, ….aku ingin menenangkan diriku tuan"_

_"…"_

_" Kumohon. Jangan katakana pada siapapun. Tidak juga pada keluarga Cho. Ku mohon rahasiakan ini"_

_"…"_

_" Gomawo tuan. Aku menunggu besok tuan. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan negara yang meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagiku Tuan._

_"…"_

_" Aku janji. Aku akan kembali"_

_'dengan diriku yang baru tuan' ucap sungmin dalam hati tentunya._

_'…'_

_" Gomawo tuan park"_

_PIP_

_Sungmin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk pergi dari keluarga ini. Selamanya pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke dalam keluarga ini. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan anak manja yang memuakkan._

_Flashback Off._

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia bermimpi kejadian itu lagi, kejadian yang membuat sungminnya menghilag dari keluarganya. Menghilang hingga saat ini. Sungguh rasa penyesalan kyuhyun menggerogoti hatinya kini. Sungmin menghilang, keberadaannya begitu tertutup. Misterius. Seolah ada kabut tebal yang mengahalagi pandangan mata kyuhyun untuk melihat sungmin.

" Hah…." Kyuhyun menghela kasar nafasnya.

' Mianhae'

**_TBC_**

**_annyong chingu, mian telat update hehehehehe..._**

**_kosan saya kebanjiran jadi lama tidak bisa mengetik chingu,..._**

**_hehehehehe mian untuk review belum bisa saya baas, saya janji balas di chap depan_**

**_jangan lupa review chap ini ne_**

**_kamsahamnida_**

**_*Bow*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? Kyumin

**Chapter 4**

Duk duk duk

Bunyi suara sepatu changmin yang tergesa-gesa memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang apartemen yang dihuni oleh dua orang pria tersebut.

" Ya! Hyung kenapa kau tak membangunkanku. Aish …!" teriak Changmin sambil tergesa-gesa turun dari tangga.

" ….."

Sungmin masih santai mengunyah roti bakarnya. Seolah tak memperdulikan keberadaan Changmin yang berteriak-teriak kepadanya.

" Salahkan dirimu sendiri tidur seperti mayat. Jangan lupa bersihkan pulau dibantalmu yang jumlahnya melebihi pulau yang ada di Indonesia Min-ah !" ucap Sungmin kalem #plak. Nyindir

" Aih…. "

" Cepat berangkat. 15 menit lagi wisuda di mulai."

" Kau tahu hyung aku lapar. " ucap Changmin memelas

" Kau tak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan sekali."

" Kau tega hyung"

" Itulah aku" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai senang…#hohoho plak

"Hah…. Dosa apa aku menyukai orang sepertinya" ucap changmin mendumel.

" Jangan mendumel pagi-pagi changmin-ah. Tak baik untuk hari ini"

" Hah…." Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya. Sulit untuk menang jika beradu argument dengan sang martial arts yang berwajah kelinci tersebut.

Suasana wisuda hari itu sangat membosankan bagi Sungmin dan Changmin. Terutama Changmin yang menahan lapar sejak pagi tadi. Sekitar pukul sebelas siang acara tersebut telah selesai sehingga Changmin sudah siap dan sedia menyantap makan siang yang begitu terlihat lezat. Bayangan berbagai macam makanan telah muncul di benaknya.

" Changmin-ah, aku ada urusan dengan tuan Park. Kau pulanglah sendiri" ucap Sungmin yang langung pergi meninggalkan changmin yang baru saja menghancurkan impian indahnya untuk makan makanan yang lezat.

WHHHHAAAATTTT

Changmin menganga mendengar ucapan sungmin yang begitu santai di telinganya. Impiannya untuk dapat makan siang harus hancur, oh jangan lupakan impian Changmin tadi adalah di traktir sang hyung sepuasnya.

"Arraso" ucap changmin lemas seolah nyawanya hanya tinggal seperempat yang tersisa.

'Nafsu makan ku hilang' lirih Changmin

Sungmin meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berada di aula. Akhirnya Changmin lebih memilih untuk makan di kantin kampus. Meskipun ia bilang bahwa nafsu makannya telah hilang namun meski begitu ia tetap menghabiskan 3 piring jajangmyun dan 3 gela jus jeruk. ' #padahal gak nafsu makan, gimana kalau nafsu? Satu kantin habis ya oppa?' #plakk

Changmin malas jika harus pulang dan sendirian di apartement sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjlan-jalan ke taman kota yang ada di sekitar Kyunghee University.

Changmin duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku itu.

" Hahhh…." Helaan nafasnya terdengar lagi kini. Sungguh Changmin tidak menyukai kondisi ini. Jika ia bisa maka ia ingin hidup terbebas dan membebaskan sang hyung dari belenggu dendam dan mimpi buruk masa lalu yang begitu menyiksa.

Seandainya …

Namun ia sadar jika tanpa dendam itu mungkin Changmin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan hyung tercintanya tersebut. Awalnya Changmin hanya mengira ia menyanyangi sungmin sebagai hyung semata karena memiliki kesamaan nasib yaitu yatim piatu sejak usia belia. Namun Changmin masih lebih beruntung karena keluarga kakeknya masih menerima dan merawat changmin hingga saat ini, meskipun ia harus meninggalkan negara kelahirannya dan hidup di Jepang. Namun, semakin lama Changmin hidup dengan Sungmin, semakin ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya kepada Sungmin bukanlah kasih sayang seorang dongsaeng kepada hyungnya namun perasaan murni, cinta seorang pria dewasa.

Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak changmin. Ia ingat sang hyung pernah mengigau sambil menangis dan menyebutkan nama itu. Tapi sungguh Changmin akui, di korea ada lebih dari seratus orang yang memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak mudah menemukan orang itu di seoul ini. Kalau di Jepang mungkin Changmin optimis dapat dengan mudah menemukannya karena hanya ada segelintir orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang.

"Hah… "

Changmin mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya sejenak, ia tertidur di bangku taman yang panjang itu. Jangan lupakan pandangan orang yang kagum atau menatap aneh ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda tampan yang masih menggunakan jas wisuda dan kini malah tertidur di bangku taman.

Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

_' Apa ia mempelai pria yang kabur dari pernikahan?'_

_'Apa pernikahannya batal hingga ia memutuskan tidur di bangku taman?'_

_' Sepertinya ia di marahi pacarnya hingga frustasi dan tidur disini?_

Sayang sekali changmin tidak mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya, jangan lpakan selain _food monster_ ia juga _sleeping prince_#tanpa beauty #plak. Seandainya ia mendengar ucapan oang –orang itu, mungkin saja mereka telah terbakar habis oleh lirikan mata api Changmin#Lebay.

Sementara itu…

Sungmin kini berada di kantornya, _Sendbill Corporation_. Tampak tuan Park ikut dibelakangnya dan memberikan penjelasan mengenai setiap sudut kantor yang sebentar lagi resmi akan menjadi milik Sungmin. Selain itu, tuan Park juga telah mengenalkan Sungmin kepada seluruh karyawan yang ada di _Sendbill Corporation_. Nampak setiap orang masih sangsi atas kemampuan Sungmin dalam mengelola perusahaan ini karen usianya yang masih amat belia.

Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin. Tujuan utamanya adalah mengalahkan _Cho Corporation_ dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah anak manja yang hanya bisa meminta dan memfitnah orang lain.

Keluarga Cho, hanya itu tujuan sungmin saat ini. Meskipun ia begitu merindukan mereka namun rasa sakit hatinya membuatnya memilih untuk menahan segala rasa rindunya. Ia begitu menyanyangi nyonya Cho, sosok umma pengganti setelah meninggalnya oemma kandung Sungmin. Namun mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun lah yang membuat sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui keluarga Cho sebelum ia membuktikan pada Cho Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya jauh lebih baik dari pria itu. Sungmin takut, ia takut ia akan menangis lagi hanya karena ucapan kasar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bahkan bisa lebih baik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_' Tidak akan pernah kembali kepada keluarga Cho'_

Itulah sumpah yang telah diucapkan Sungmin, dan ia masih berusaha menepati janjinya tersebut.

Shim changmin

Nama itu, nama orang yang selalu mendukungnya dan menemaninya setiap sungmin kesepian.

Seandinya bisa, sungmin pasti sudah mengalihkan perasaannya pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun, semakin Sungmin mencoba justru semakin sakit terasa luka di hatinya. Cinta dan benci berbaur menguasai perasaan dan hatinya. Sebagian berteriak memintanya kembali, sebagian hati berteriak memintanya untuk pergi.

"Tuan muda" ucapan tuan Park mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ne, tuan…"

" Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan tuan muda. Wasiat terakhir tuan Lee untuk tuan muda."

" Hah…." Sungmin menghela nafasnya perlahan, menghilangkan beban berat di hatinya. " Arraso tuan Park, saya masih mengingatnya."

" Apakah tuan akan melaksanakannya?"

" Entahlah tuan Park, aku tak tahu. Segalanya begitu rumit saat ini, andai aku bisa aku tak ingi mengalami ini tuan park"

" Ne tuan, lakukan apa yang menurut tuan baik. Saya percaya tuan sudah dewasa saat ini."

" Baiklah tuan Park"

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi mobil yang akan membawanya menuju kembali ke apartemennya dan Changmin saat ini.

' Mianhae Changmin-ah'

Sungmin telah sampai di apartemennya, ia merasa aneh karena Changmin belum pulang saat itu. Biasanya changmin akan langsung pulang setelah dari kampus, tapi hari ini ia tak dapat menemukan Changmin. Sungmin menuju kamarnya ia begitu lelah saat ini, tubuh dan fikirannya terasa penat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya dan tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu Changmin baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya di taman kota.

" Aish aku ketiduran terlalu lama" ucapnya menggerutu.

Bruuukkkk

Karena terburu-buru changmin menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

' Mianhae tuan…'

" Kyuhyun…. Ne gwenchana"

" Ah ne mianhae kyuhyun-ssi"

" Ah anio, gwenchana, saya juga sedang terburu-buru tuan…."

" Changmin, Shim Changmin"

" Ah ne Changmin-ssi"

" Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi saya sedang terburu-buru, saya pergi duluan."

" Ne Changmin-ssi"

Changmin sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa orng yang tadi dipikirkannya hingga tertidur adalah orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Sepertinya takdir mulai mempermainkan mereka dengan menghubungkan setiap benang merah diantara ketiganya menjadi sesuatu yang kasat mata namun sulit untuk di pahami, tertutup kabut tebal.

_"Apa maksudmu hah?"_

_" Tapi aku melihatnya kyunie.."_

_" Cih, tak ku sangka selain kau begitu manja. Ternyata kau juga pandai memfitnah orang lain huh?" ucapan Kyuhyun begitu dingin._

_" Apa sebegitu menginginkannya diriku hingga kau tega memfitnah orang yang ku cintai hah?"_

_" Anio Kyunie…. Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya"_

_" Cih,… kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapan busukmu itu? Bermimpi saja kau Lee Sungmin"_

_" Anio Kyu… aku tidak berbohong. Aku punya buktinya kyu, percayalah"_

_" Hah…. Demi Tuhan, kau begitu menjijikan Lee sungmin. Oemmaku pasti sudah buta karena terpengaruh omongan dan wajah polos sok manismu itu."_

_"….."_

_" Asal kau tahu, aku selamanya tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu! Kau begitu menjijikan"_

_" Hikss… hikss aku tidak bohong Kyu…"_

_"…"_

_Brakkk _

Hah … hah….

Sungmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, wajahnya penuh peluh. Keringat masih menetes di wajah manisnya. Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

" Bahkan ia tak pernah mempercayaiku" lirihnya.

" Kau meyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan" ucap sungmin terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Sebaiknya aku mandi. Changmin pasti sudah pulang"

Sungmin segera menuju ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan baju santai. Kaos putih polos serta celana training selutut dikenakannya. Ia mulai memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan changmin.

" Kau sudah pulang hyung?" ucap Changmin dari arah pintu masuk.

" Ne, sudah sejak tadi sore. Kau dari mana saja Min-ah? " tanya sungmin dari arah dapur

" Aku ketiduran di taman kota hyung"

" Hahahaha apa sebegitu nyamannya kursi taman hingga kau rela menukar kasurmu yang empuk dengan bangku taman Min-ah?" tanya Sungmin kepada Changmin yang tampak berantakan saat itu.

" Anio hyung, ini juga karenamu hyung!" ucap Changmin protes.

" Maksudmu Minie-ah? "

" Kau tahu aku kelaparan hyung. Kau malah meninggalkanku dan berkencan dengan pak tua itu." Ucap changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya #aneh#plakk

" Aish,.. sopanlah sedikit. Asal kau tahu, kau tak cocok beraegyo Changmin-ah" ucap sungmin santai.

" Oh ya cepat mandi, makan malam segera siap"

" Arra arra"

Changmin masuk kemarnya sambil meghentak-hetakkan kakinya karena kesal dan mulai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya tersebut. Lima belas menit kemudian ia telah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Sementara itu, Sungmin sudah menunggunya di meja makan lengkap dengan berbagai makanan yang baru saja dimasak olehnya.

" Whoaaaa, kau kerasukan setan apa hyung? Kalau setiap hari kau masak seperti ini aku akan betah tinggal dengan mu selamanya"

" Haha kau ada –ada saja min-ah. Bagaimana dengan istrimu nanti kalu kau tinggal bersamaku hmmm?

" Mudah saja hyung, kau saja yang jadi istriku" ucap Changmin santai.

" Pletak" sebuah sendok melayang tepat di kepala changmin.

" Aku tidak mau menikah dengan setan sepertimu"

" Hah…. Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan kelinci sadis sepertimu hyung" ucap changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja merasakan halusnya sentuhan sebuah sendok makan.

Sungmin dan Changmin makan dalam diam setelahnya. Mereka focus terhadap makanan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sungmin membuka percakapan lagi.

" Jangan main game malam ini Minnie-ah. "

" Kenapa hyung? Bukankah kita sudah bebas kuliah besok?"

" Ne bebas kuliah. Tapi esok kau akan bertugas menjadi wakil direktur. Jadi jangan bangun terlambat."

" Uhhhukkk…." Changmin tersedak makanannya sendiri.

" Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku menjadi wakil direktur. Hah … kau pasti bercanda kan hyung?"

" Ani…. Aku tak pernah seserius ini"

" Hah…. Semoga direktur itu baik hati dan tidak seperti kelinci jadi-jadian ini Tuhan" doa changmin yang masih dapat dengan jelas oleh sungmin.

" Sayangnya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa setan sepertimu Minnie-ah. Akulah direkturnya"

" Hah…" changmin menghela nafasnya pasrah.

" Ingat siapkan bajumu yang bagus changmin-ah. Besok kita kan resmi dikenalkan"

" Arraso hyung."

Keesokan paginya cahngmin dan sungmin telah siap dengan segala dandanan ala direktur utama. Hari ini mereka akan resmi dikenalkan sebagai direktur dan wakil direktur sendbill corporation yang baru. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hari ini Chagmin dan Sungmin begitu gugup meghadapi hari pertamanya di perusahaan.

" Hah.. pasti bisa" ucap sungmin lirih.

" Kau bisa hyung, aku percaya padamu" ucap changmin menenangkan Sungmin. Sepertinya hari ini mereka harus saling membantu untuk dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan perusahaan.

Perkenalan telah dimulai. Meskipun banyak yang meragukan kemampuan mereka namun tak sedikit pula yang kagum akan ketampanan dan kharisma mereka dalam memimpin perusahaan. Hari pertama pekerjaan dimulai sungmin dan changmin dengan mulai menganalisis berbagai laporan penjualan dn perusahaan yang bekerja sama denganperusahaan mereka.

" Tolong bawakan laporan kerjasama kita selama lima tahun terakhir" ucap sungmin pada sekretarisnya.

" Ne sajangmin"

" Jangan terlalu keras hyung. Masih banyak waktu."

" Aniyo Changmin-ah aku harus segera membuktikan ini kepada seseorang." Ucap sungmin. Tampak garis wajahnya mengeras setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Sungmin dan changmin tampak serius membaca setiap laporan yang ada di atas mejanya.

" Tuan Park, kenapa relasi bisnis kita semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sungmin.

" Ne, mianhae tuan Lee, semenjak Cho Corp. semakin maju banyak investor terutama dari luar egeri yang bekerja sama dengan mereka sehingga rekan bisnis kita juga mengalihkan diri untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka" ucap tuan park. Sungmin meremas, bolpoin di tangannya. ' Ini tidak mudah' ucapnya dalam hati.

Seminggu telah berlalu, sungmin dan changmin telah selesai menganalisis berbagai laporan yang ada. Mereka tampak mengkonsep sebuah pemasaran baru yang belum pernah digunakan sebelumnya. Berkat ide cerdik dari Changmin dan Inovasi unik dari Sungmin konsep pemasaran mereka kini berubah kea rah teknologi yang lebih canggih.

Sungmin kini begitu sibuk untuk mengajukan berbagai proposal kerja sama ke perusahaan lain. Banyak yang meragukan kemampuan dan proposal yang telah disusun sungmin. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak pata semangat. Ia terus mencoba hingga akhirnya Kim Corporation, sebuah perusahaan baru mau bekerja sama dengan sugmin.

Belum sampai satu bula setelah itu, justru kini sugmin yang kebanjiran proposal kerjasama hingga membuatnya begitu sibuk. Untunlah ada changmin yang selalu berada disampingnya. Sehingga sungmin tidak terlalu stress dengan pekerjaannya tersebut.

" Hah…." Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

" Istirahatlah hyung. Kau tampak begitu lelah"

" Ah…. Tidak bisa Minnie-ah setelah ini kita harus mendatangi pertemuan antar pengusaha. Kau tahu ini kesempatan kita untuk dapat lebih dikenal." Ucap sungmin sambil memijat pelipisnya.

" Bukankah target penjualan kita sudah melebihi batas hyung?"

" Itu belum cukup Minnie-ah. Aku harus bisa membuktikannya "

" Tuan, ini saatnya anda berangkat" ucapan sekretaris sungmin menyela percakapan mereka.

" Baiklah"

" Apa aku harus ikut hyung?" ucap Changmin. Ia merasa sangat malas harus bertemu dengan para kolega bisnis yang selalu pamer dengan kekayaan perusahaannya.

" Tentu saja Min-ah"

" Arraso" ucap changmin lemas.

Changmin dan Sungmin menaiki mobil perusahaan menuju ke gedung pertemuan. Tampak berbagai mobil mewah berjajar di pelataran parkir gedung. Pengusaha sukses dari seluruh penjuru Korea berkumpul menjadi satu di tempat itu. Changmin dan Sungmin turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung pertemuan. Nampaknya belum banyak pengusaha yang mengenal Sungmin karena ia msih terhitung baru di dunia bisnis.

Mereka tampak memandang sebelah mata pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya. Hari ini presentasinyalah yang akan membuktikan segalanya. Hari yang telah lama dipersiapkannya.

"Hyung aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Changmin kepada Sungmin.

" Ne"

Changmin masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang ada di gedung itu. Tak disangka saat ia keluar, ia menemukan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

" Ah.. Ne changmin-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu"

" Ah ne,.. anda juga ikut pertemua ini?"

" Ne,… Cho Corp"

" Ah… Sendbill Corp" ucap Changmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Jantung kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak.

_'Sendbill milik keluarga Lee'_

_' Shim Changmin?'_

Berbagai spekulasi mengenai diri Changmin muncul di benak Kyuhyun. Ia begitu takut kali ini. Takut jika, ia tak bisa menemukan sosok orang yang terus menghantuinya dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

" Baiklah tuan Cho, saya permisi lebih dulu. Sampai bertemu di dalam"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun segera menyusul Changmin yang menuju ke ruang pertemuan. Tak dipedulikannya sapaan dari berbagai orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

" Ah sepertinya tuan Cho sudah tiba, silahkan presentasikan perusahaan anda tuan Cho" sang MC acara segera memberikan tempat untuk Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Pikiran kyuhyun begitu tak focus saat ini, ia terus melihat ke seluruh audience untuk dapat menemukan wajah yang dicarinya saat ini. Namun karena suasana begitu penuh dan hampir semua orang mengenakan jas yang serupa, Kyuhyun tak dapat menemukannya.

Sementara itu, disudut kiri Sungmin tampak khidmat mendengarkan seluruh presentasi dari masing-masing perusahaan. Tidak ada satupun yang menggunakan konsep seperti yang digunakannya. Hingga tiba waktunya Cho corp. Sungmin masih tampak santai padahal jantungnya sudah berpacu lebih keras berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

' Akan Ku buktikan' suara hati Sungmin terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah hampir seluruh perusahaan telah mempresentasikan perusahaan dan konsepnya. Sekarang mari kita sambut direktur muda dari Sendbill Corp." ucapan MC membahana ke seluruh gedung.

DEG

Jantung seseorang nampak berhenti berpacu.

" Annyong haseyo,.. Choeneun…..'

**TBC**

**Hyuhee98 : hehehehe ne mian kost kebanjiran jadi mau ngetik susah hehehehe**

**tiffyminnie : ne gomwo, ini sudah dilanjut hehehehe**

**kms : betul betul betul**

**okta : hahahaha boleh-boleh**

**chabluebilubilu : hehehehehe saya setuju sekali wkwkwkwkwk**

**Dyna : hehehehe ini hampir ktemu #plak**

**ming0101 : hehehehehe ok udah dilanjut hehe**

**vey900128 : hohoho sudah dilanjut hihi**

**hehehehe thanks buat para pembaca yang sudah mereview hehehehehe**

**chap ini mungkin gak ada kesan sedih atau senang coz ni chap pintu gerbang segala balas dendam akan dimulai hehehehhe #jahat#plakkkk**

**gomawo chingu, jangan lupa review terus ne, untuk yang review via akun resmi akan saya balas menggunakan PM hoho tapi reviewnya tetap di FF ini ya, ... gomawo**

**kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? Kyumin

**Chapter 5**

" Annyong haseyo,.. Choeneun Shim Changmin imnida"

" Saya perwakilan dari Sendbill Corporationoration"

" Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan konsep pemasaran berbasis teknologi yang akan ditawarkan oleh perusahaan kami. Kebutuhan setiap manusia pada dasarnya tidak dapat dengan mudah dipenuhi karena sifat manusia yang tidak pernah puas, untuk itu kami memberikan pelayanan berbasis kebutuhan pelanggan, dengan menggunakan layanan call 24 jam nonstop…" Changmin terus menjelaskan konsep pemasaran yang telah dirancangnya bersama sang hyung. Tampak para pengusaha disana begitu terkejut dengan konsep yang ditawarkan oleh Sendbill Corporation karena hampir bisa dipastikan keuntungan yang diperoleh perusahaan hanya sebagian kecil.

" Baiklah mungkin Tuan berpikir, jika perusahaan hanya akan mendapat sedikit keuntungan dengan konsep ini. Itu memang tujuan kami. Sedikit keuntungan namun diakumulasi dalam jumlah yang besar akan lebih besar dari pada keuntungan dengan jumlah besar namun hanya sekali. Kepercayaan pelanggan adalah tujuan utama kami. Jika pelanggan percaya dengan perusahaan anda. Selanjutnya terserah anda bagaimana memanagement pelanggan anda agar dapat menghasilkan keuntungan lebih besar untuk anda" ucap Changmin mengakhiri pemaparan konsepnya.

" Trust make you happy " ucap Changmin mengakhiri segala pidatonya.

Tampak seluruh petinggi perusahaan masih terdiam mencermati setiap perkataan Changmin.

Plok…Plokk…. Plokk

Seluruh petinggi perushaan akhirnya bertepuk tangan atas segala konsep berani yang diterapkan oleh Sendbill Corporation. Changmin tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang tampak keluar meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu. Namun di salah satu kursi peserta tampak masih diam termenung.

' Shim Changmin? Sendbill Corporation? Lee Sungmin?' Muncul berbagai spekulasi ulang di benaknya.

' Bukankah pemilik Sendbill Corporation adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

' Harus 'dia' yang ada disana? Tapi mengapa…..?' batin Kyuhyun masih berkecamuk mengenai berbagai pemikiran yang tidak pernah menemukan titik terang.

" Tuan Shim, saya menunggu anda untuk datang ke perusahaan saya" ucap beberapa pengusaha kepada Changmin sambil menyalaminya.

" Ah kamsahamnida Tuan,….. saya rasa Direktur Lee akan senang dengan kerjasama ini"

" Oh anda bukan direktur utama Tuan Shim?" tanya seorang pengusaha.

" Ani Tuan. Saya adalah wakil direktur. Direktur Lee harus mengurus beberapa hal sehingga beliau meninggalkan tempat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Changmin menjelaskan.

" Ah begitu baiklah, akan sangat menyenangkan apabila Tuan Lee ada disini"

Percakapan itu nampaknya tak di dengar oleh Kyuhyun yang masih memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Sendbill Corporation ada di tangan Changmin saat ini, bukannya di tangan orang yang dicarinya.

Sementara itu,

Sungmin keluar dari ruang pertemuan dan mendudukan dirinya di dalam mobil. Ia tidak pulang, ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali berhadapan dengan orang 'itu'. Ia masih menunggu Changmin yang mengurus beberapa pengusaha yang ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan Sendbill Corporation.

' Aku harus bisa' ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan kursi jok belakang dan memejamkan mata. Saat itu pula Kyuhyun tampak keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Kyuhyun melihatnya, siluet orang yang dicarinya ada di dalam mobil hitam itu. Namun, mobil itu langsung melaju saat Changmin memasukinya.

' Hanya halusinasi' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hah…." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Ia tampak tak fokus hari ini, seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan kepada namja manis yang pernah disakitinya dulu. Hingga menyebabkan beberapa kontraknya lepas ke tangan Sendbill Corporation. Namun ia tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Pikirannya terlalu lelah berspekulasi hari ini.

' Aku ingin istirahat, rasanya begitu lelah' batin Kyuhyun ambigu.

' Trust make you happy' kata-kata Changmin terus terngiang dibenak Kyuhyun.

Flashback On

" _Kyunie… ayo kita pergi ketaman bermain"_

" …_.."_

" _Ayolah kyunie…."_

" _Pergilah Lee Sungmin, jangan ganggu aku"_

" _Ayolah kyunie, wajahmu tampak tua, kau seperti mayat. Taman hiburan akan membuatmu lebih baik. Jeongmal "_

" _Hah…. kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu ?" sinis Kyuhyun._

" _Karena percaya akan membuatmu bahagia kyunie. Kau tidak merasa sendiri ketika kau percaya, kau juga tidak akan merasa takut ketika kau percaya. Jadi percayalah padaku kyunie"_

" _Cih,… percaya padamu sama dengan orang bodoh kau tahu._

" …_..'_

" _Menyingkirlah"_

Flashback Off

Kenangan itu lagi, setiap kata pedas darinya yang seolah pisau belati tetap ditanggapinya dengan senyum layaknya orang bodoh yang tak pernah mengerti rasa sakit. Segala kenangan buruk yang begitu ingin dihapus oleh keduanya namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie-ah"

Drrt….drrttt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar

' Oemma is calling'

" Yoboseo,…"

" Pulanglah ke rumah. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan", ucap nyonya Cho datar. Nampaknya nyonya Cho masih begitu marah dengan anaknya ini, setelah kejadian menghilangnya Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu yang belum ketemu hingga saat ini

" Arraso oemma"

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke rumahnya. Rumah yang jarang dikunjunginya sejak tiga tahun belakangan. Rumah ini entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa menjadi orang terbodoh dan terkejam di dunia.

Kyuhyun telah sampai dirumhnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam tampak Tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho tengah menunggunya di ruang tengah.

" Duduklah Kyu"

"…."

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Baik Kyuhyun maupun orang Tuannya tak ada yang membuka suaranya.

" Apa yang ingin Appa sampaikan padaku?"

"….."

Tuan Cho masih diam.

" Ada apa oemma?"

" Begini Kyuhyun-ah… Tuan Park meminta pembatalan keputusan wasiat" ucap Tuan Cho mengawali pembicaraan. Ia tahu istrinya sedang emosi saat ini.

" Tuan Park? Nugu? Wasiat?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan kata-kata orang Tuanya. Ia begitu bingung saat ini.

" Sungmin…. Tuan Park pengacara keluarga Lee. Wali dari Sungmin" jawab Tuan Cho tenang

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar nama orang yang dirindukannya kini kembali terucap dari bibir kedua orang Tuanya.

" Wasiat? Wasiat apa?"

" Perjodohanmu dengan Sungmin. Tuan Park ingin membatalkannya"

"…."

" Kau senang kan Kyuhyun-ah. " ucap nyonya Cho sinis, terdengar nada frustasi dalam ucapannya.

"…"

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Apa Sungmin sudah kembali?" Justru kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" Oemma harap ia tak perlu kembali, karena kalau ia kembali kau pasti akan menyakitinya lagi."

"…."

" Kau tahu, perbuatanmu padanya sungguh memalukan. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa jika ia kembali" ucap nyonya Cho emosi. Tuan Cho menenangkan nyonya Cho dengan mengelus tangannya perlahan.

" Tenangkan dirimu yoebo, mungkin Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah"

" Bersalah pun tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Sungminku" ucap nyonya Cho.

" Kau bebas menikah dengan siapapun sekarang tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengundangku. Menantuku hanya Lee Sungmin dan kini sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Berbuatlah sesukamu" ucap nyonya Cho dan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

" Kau tahu oemamu hanya sedang emosi Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kalau kau memang menyetujui pembatalan ini maka appa akan menghubungi Tuan Park"

"…."

" Appa anggap itu sebagai iya" ucap Tuan Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

" Andwee appa, aku tidak setuju" lirih Kyuhyun sangat tidak terdengar. Kyuhyun masih menundukan kepalanya dalam. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini.

Tuan Cho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kau sudah dewasa. Sungmin bukanlah sebuah mainan yang dapat kau buang dan kau pungut kembali sesuka hatimu." Ucap Tuan Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang tengah itu.

Kyuhyun diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar yang tiga tahun ini tak berpenghuni. Masih terlihat berbagai boneka kelinci di kamar itu. Tak ada yang memindahkannya. Semua masih sama saat 'dia' meninggalkan kamar ini. Tak ada satupun barang yang berpindah dari sana.

Sebuah diary masih tersimpan rapi di dalam laci meja di samping kasur itu. Sebuah foto terlihat saat ia membuka lembar pertama diary itu.

Fotonya, …..

Cho Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum.

Dengan sebuah tulisan tangan menghiasinya.

_Even if you're star _

_and I'm only dandelion _

_but….. _

_I believe I can raise you , My prince _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Saranghae _

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu. Ia berharap masih dapat menghirup wangi orang yang pernah menempati kasur itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengatahui betapa kejam dirinya dulu kepada namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya, bagaimana ia dengan tega membuat namja manis itu menangis di dalam kamar itu, bagaimana namja itu menahan isakan pilu tangisannya karena ulah Kyuhyun dan semuanya terjadi di kamar ini. Bagaimana namja itu terus mengigau merindukan orang Tuanya, bagaimana namja itu menangis dalam tidur malamnya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, bahkan setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu melihatnya. Namun keberadaan Sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba membuatnya begitu menutup mata. Bayangan akan hilangnya kebebasan usia muda dan perjodohan yang membelenggunya membuatnya gelap mata bahkan tak sedikitpun kata yang dilontarkan olehnya terdengar manis. Semua begitu pahit dan tajam serasa menusuk dan mencabik seluruh perasaan namja manis itu.

Menyesal…..

Hanya itu yang tersisa di hati Kyuhyun. Justru setelah namja itu pergi kini ia baru merasakan penyesalan.

Bagaimana sifat manja namja yang selalu mengganggunya, senyum bodoh yang selalu diperlihatkannya. Ia merindukannya kini. Sangat merindukannya.

Sementara itu,…

" Aku lelah Minnie-ah "

"…"

" Sakit dihatiku semakin perih, aku harus bagaimana Minnie-ah?" Sungmin masih terus bermonolog sendiri, matanya masih terpejam dan masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi jok mobil.

" Berhentilah hyung"

" Aku melihatnya Minnie-ah. Ia disana, berdiri dengan angkuh"

"…."

'Cho Kyuhyun kah hyung? Benarkah orang itu yang kau maksud?', batin Changmin.

" Berhentilah hyung. Istirahatlah di pundakku. Aku ada untukmu hyung"

" Mianhae, Minnie-ah…. Mianhae " Changmin mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin. Ia mendengarnya dalam diam. Selalu seperti ini, perih dihatinya semakin terasa melihat hyungnya harus menangis karena orang lain. Jika ia bisa ingin sekali rasanya Changmin menghapus memory buruk dari hyungnya tersebut.

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. Lelehan air mata nampak di wajah manisnya. Changmin masih fokus menyetir mobil menuju ke apartemen mereka. Sungguh batin keduanya lebih lelah dari fisik dan pikiran mereka kini.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, masing-masing masuk ke dalam kamar dan larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Mengapa cinta begitu sulit? Mengapa mencintai begitu sakit?

" Hah…" helaan nafas dari ketiganya membuktikan bahwa mereka begitu merasakan beban berat yang menghimpit hatinya.

Keesokan harinya,….

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju Sendbill Corporationoration. Ia ingin mengetahui segala kebenaran yang selama ini dicarinya. Tujuan utamanya kini adalah Tuan Park. Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan segalanya, perjodohannya penolakannya dan rasa penyesalannya.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di Sendbill Corporation, ia segera menuju ke meja recepcionis disana.

" Maaf Tuan ingin bertemu siapa? Direktur sedang tidak ada ditempat." Ucap sang recepcionist.

" Ah aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Park."

" Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?"

" Belum.. tolong katakana Cho Kyuhyun ingin bertemu"

" Ah baiklah…. Tuan Cho" ucap recepcionist itu. Tampaknya nama cho kyuhyun sudah begitu terkenal di Seoul ini.

"Silahkan Tuan Cho, anda ditunggu di ruang kerja tuan Park, di lantai 4"

" Baiklah, gamsahamnida"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift terdekat. Perasaanya bercampur aduk saat ini. Takut, sedih, marah, menyesal semua bercampur menjadi satu saat ini. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya kini.

" Ah kyuhyun-ssi ada apa kau mau repot-repot datang kemari?" ucap tuan Park masih penuh dengan wibawa. Meski sebenarnya ia begitu emosi melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Aku.. aku ingin menolak pembatalan wasiat itu" ucap kyuhyun. Ia masih menunduk tak berani menatap wajah tuan Park.

" Apa alasanmu?"

"….."

" Kalau kau ingin menghancurkannya lagi, maka aku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya kyuhyun-ssi"

"…aku…"

" Sudah cukup luka yang kau bat dihatinya. Meski ia bukan anakku. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya kau sakiti terus menerus"

"Aku minta maaf Tuan"

" Maaf? Kau salah tempat Kyuhyun-ssi. Bukan aku yang pernah kau sakiti"

"…"

" Apa ia sudah kembali tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Jika masih bisa mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya"

" Kumohon katakana padaku Tuan"

" Ia akan datang sendiri padamu saat ia sudah siap" ucap Tuan Park.

" Masalah pembatalan, tanyakan sendiri padanya ketika kalian bertemu uatu saat. Dan aku harap itu belum terlambat." Ucap tuan Park mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya tak ada kabar yang berarti yang diperoleh kyuhyun mengenai sungmin. Namja yang dicarinya selama ini.

" Berhentilah hyung, Lupakan semuanya. Bahagilah bersamaku" ucap changmin saat ia sedang berada di pesawat bersama sungmin.

" Aku,…. Aku masih ragu Minnie-ah. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa padaku." Ucap sungmin.

Sungguh namja itu begitu merasa bersalah terhadap namja muda disampingnya itu. Perjalanan mereka kembali ke korea dari perjalanan bisnis terasa hening.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Sementara sungmin masih memandang changmin dengan miris.

' _Mianhae'_

' _Sebegitu besarkah cintamu untuknya hyung?'_

Suara batin mereka terus berteriak. Tak ada yang tahu kapan pastinya mereka akan terbebas dari belenggu ini, rasanya begitu sakit dan menyesakan dada.

Mereka telah sampai dikorea. Tidak ada mobil jemputan, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan taksi karena tak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

Drrrttt…drttt Handphone sungmin bergetar.

1 message received

From : Tuan Park

_Dia datang._

_Temuilah, sudah saatnya kau menghadapinya._

Sungmin mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat ia harus menghadapi ini semua. Tak ada waktu untuk berlari. Sungmin memandang sayu Changmin.

' Ini keputusanku' Batinnya.

Keesokan harinya,…..

Di Cho Corporation

" Tuan Cho, Direktur Sendbill Corporation ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap sekretaris Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah suruh ia masuk"

Ceklek

" Anyyonghaseyo Kyuhyun-sii" sebuah senyum melengkung dari bibirnya.

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Wajah itu, senyum itu, orag yang dinantinya telah kembali.

" Vincent Lee imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"…."

**TBC**

**balasan review yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Guest : hehe e kyuhyun menyesal

Okta : hahahaha ne gomawo, sudah dilanjut ini

Chabluebilubilu : hahahha ne, coba chang chang pilih saya pasti langsung saya terima #plak

HyunHee98 : hehehhe ne gwenchana saeng. Sudah tidak banjir hoho,… fighting saeng

Mingre : ne gomawo chingu, ini sudah dilanjut hehehehe

Dyna : hehehehe ne saeng ini sudah diupdate haha

Winecouple : terjawab kan chingu pertanyaannya hehehhehe

vey900128 : ne chingu sudah dilanjut hehehehe kita lihat aja di chap depan diterima atau tidak hahahahah#plak

kms : ne chingu sudah update ini hahahahaha

gomawo buat semua reader yang telah membaca FF ini dan mereviewnya hehehehehe untuk chingu yang review via akun resmi akan sata balas via **PM**

**saya masih mengharap review dari chingu semua, gomwo ne,,,,,,,**

**kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 6**

" Ah…Vin…vin cent… Lee?"

" Ne Kyuhyun-ssi, senang berjumpa dengan anda" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyu. Kyuhyun masih membatu. Terlalu shock dengan orang yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" Ah ne" Kyuhyun tersada dari pembekuannya.

" Kyuhyun-ssi saya tidak ingin berlama-lama. Saya kesini ingin menolak kerjasama yang Cho Corporation tawarkan"

" Kenapa Sungmin-ah?"

" Sungmin-ah? Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi nama saya Vincent, Vincent Lee"

" Ah maaf…. Kenapa Tuan Vincent?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

" Prinsip perusahaan kita berbeda Kyuhyun-ssi, saya focus terhadap pelanggan bukan terhadap keuntungan. Bagi perusahaan kami, kepercayaan adalah kunci kebahagiaan. Kepercayaan pelanggan maksud kami" , ucap Sungmin menjelaskan.

" Saya rasa anda terlalu naïf Tuan Vincent, dunia semakin berubah. Keuntungan adalah focus utama bisnis saat ini", ucap Kyuhyun terkesan meremehkan prinsip orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Semua hal memang berubah Kyuhyun-ssi. Semuannya. Tapi perubahan tidak pernah berubah Kyuhyun-ssi, perlu Anda ingat itu"

" Maksud anda?"

"Anda tentu orang yang sangat jenius Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya tahu Anda pasti mengerti apa yang saya maksud"

"…."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, ia masih mencoba untuk memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan maksud ucapan Vincent.

" Baiklah, saya permisi Kyuhyun-ssi. Urusan saya sudah selesai."

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, ia meremas erat dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia sungguh bahagia bisa melihat wajah itu lagi. Namun, separuh hatinya menjerit sakit menolak melihat wajah itu. Sungmin telah sampai di belakang pintu ruang itu. Tangannya telah menyentuh gagang pintu dan siap membukanya.

" Kau berubah Minnie-ah"

"…"

" Kau bukan Sungminku yang dulu"

Sungmin berbalik, ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ruang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah saya katakana nama saya Vincent"

" Seperti apapun dirimu, aku tetap tahu bahwa kau adalah Sungminku"

"Hah…." , Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar, bagaimanapun juga sangat sulit untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dihadapan orang yang dicintai.

"…."

" Baiklah Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Saya akan menjelaskan, Sungmin anda yang dulu sudah MATI"

"…"

Kyuhyun terkejut namun ia tetap terdiam.

" MATI karena luka hatinya, jatuh dan terpuruk."

"…"

" Hanya ada Vincent Lee saat ini, bukan Lee Sungmin"

"Minnie-ah…. Mianhae "

" Mianhae? Untuk apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Tak ada gunanya anda mengatakan mianhae saat ini. Lee Sungmin sudah mati. Dan ia tak akan pernah kembali. Tak akan pernah", ucap Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Air mata siap jatuh kapan saja.

SREEEETTTT

" Menangislah hyung" , ucap Changmin memeluk Sungmin.

"….."

" Menangislah,… "

" Hiks…..hiks…."

Sungmin menangis, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Hanya ia, hanya Changmin yang selalu menemaninya dikala ia butuh sandaran. Changmin selalu ada untuknya, disampingnya.

" Menyerahlah hyung, kita mulai dari awal. Tanpa masa lalu, tanpa luka hatimu. Kita buka lembaran baru"

Tanpa dua orang itu ketahui, Kyuhyun ada disana, memandang miris dengan pemandngan dua orang yang ada disana.

" Kau menagis Minnie-ah? Kenapa sakit sekali disini?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memegang dadanya.

Changmin dan Sungmin telah meninggalkan Cho Corporation, sementara itu Kyuhyun telah kembali ke ruangannya.

" Hah….. apa kau begitu menderita minnie-ah? Bagaimana denganku? Haruskah aku melepasmu Minnie-ah?"

TES…

TES

Tes

Airmata Kyuhyun jatuh membasahi pipinya, tak ada yang menyangka jika seorang Lee Sungmin orang yang begitu dibencinya dulu bisa membuatnya menitikan air mata.

Sementara itu,…..

" Aku menyerah Minnie-ah. Rasanya sakit di sini. Tapi aku tak bisa Minnie-ah" Sungmin memegang dadanya.

" Berhentilah hyung. Kita mulai dari awal"

"….."

' _Lihatlah aku sedikit saja hyung. Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini'_ batin Changmin berteriak.

" Kita kemana Minnie-ah? Ini bukan jalan ke kantor?"

" Kau akan segera tahu hyung"

Changmin melajukan mobilnya menuju ke arah pinggiran kota. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan sekitar melalui jendela mobil. Cuaca begiru cerah hari itu, namun tidak dengan suasana hati keduanya. Changmin segera memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

" Kita dimana Minnie-ah?"

" Turunlah hyung. Kau akan segera melihatnya."

" Whooaaaaa pantai…"

" Kau senang hyung?"

" Noemu haengbokae….."

" Gomawo Minnie-ah. Kau selalu tahu apa yang membuatku senang Minnie-ah…"

" Ne", ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tampak bahagia. Mereka bermain air, berkejar-kejaran dan juga bermain pasir. Menanggalkan segala background mereka sebagai seorang pengusaha dan juga background mereka sebagai orang dewasa. Bermain dan hanya bermain meninggalkan segala beban dihatinya.

Tak terasa hari telah senja. Sungmin dan Changmin duduk berdampingan menghadap sunset di pantai itu. Suara deburan ombak yang semakin tinggi tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk tetap duduk diam di sana. Mereka seolah berbicara dalam keheningan yang ada.

" Luapkanlah hyung, lupakan segalanya.", Changmin mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"…"

" Luapkan hingga kau merasa lepas darinya. Luapkan semua yang kau pendam selama ini"

"…"

" Bebaskan dirimu hyung, lupakan dendam masa lalu mu…. Kita mulai dari awal"

"…"

Sungmin diam. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah laut, Changmin melihatnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sungmin saat itu. Refleks ia mengejar Sungmin.

" Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun"

" Aku membencimu hingga rasanya begitu sakit saat melihat wajahmu"

" Aku benar-benar membenci dirimu"

Sungmin terus berteriak kencang memaki dan mencaci Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Changmin hanya berdiri terdiam di belakang saugmin. Senyum tulus terkembang dari bibirnya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya terduduk dipasir pantai yang basah diterjang ombak. Perasaannya begitu lega kini. Seolah beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini begitu mudah terlepas.

' _Aku membencimu, namun hatiku masih begitu mencintaimu'_

' _Kyunie' _

Batin Sungmin terus berperang dengan logikanya.

" Aku akan melupakannya Minnie-ah, bantu aku melupakannya", sungmin membuka suaranya kini.

CUP

Changmin membelalakkan matanya lebar mengetahui bahwa saat ini dibibirnya tengah menempel bibir Sungmin. Bahkan selama ini Changmin tak pernah berani untuk menghayalkannya. Namun, kini bibir Sungmin benar-benar menempel di bibirnya dan Sungminlah yang memulai.

DEG… DEG..DEG

Jantung Changmin berdetak begitu kencang saat ini, seluruh aliran darahnya meningkat cepat membuat wajahnya memerah.

' _Berhentilah jantung bodoh'_ umpat Changmin dalam hati

' _Mianhae Changmin-ah, semoga keputusanku kali ini benar'_

" Buat aku mencintaimu Minnie-ah"

Ucap Sungmin setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya tadi.

Suasana begitu terasa canggung saat ini. Sungmin dan Changmin telah masuk ke dalam mobil sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Sungguh atmosfer saat itu begitu aneh dan menggelikan.

" Kita pulang hyung"

" Ne"

Setelahnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sungmin tengah terlelap di kursi depan sementara itu Changmin disampingnya tengah focus menyetir sembari sesekali memperhatikan Sungmin yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri sejak tadi Changmin terus tersenyum menatap ke arah depan.

' _Semoga ini bukan hanya fatamorgana yang bertahan sementara'_ ucap Changmin dalam hatinya.

Changmin menepikan mobilnya dan melepas jas kerjanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang menggeliat sejak tadi. Sepertinya Sungmin kedinginan karena bajunya sedikit basah dan AC mobil membuat udara semakin dingin. Changmin menyelimutkan jasnya ke tubuh Sungmin dan mematikan AC mobil kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Seoul karena hari sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 maka Changmin mempercepat laju mobilnya agar dapat sampai di apartement mereka.

Keesokan Harinya,…..

" Tuan Cho kita memiliki masalah"

" Mengenai apa Tuan Kim?" , Kyuhyun menjawb begitu santai.

" Banyak relasi bisnis kita yang membatalkan kontrak dengan kita dan beralih menjalin kerjasama dengan Sendbill Corporation tuan?"

" Lalu bukankah relasi bisnis kita tidak hanya dari dalam negeri Tuan Kim. Anda tidak perlu khawatir"

" Tapi Tuan…"

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri Tuan kim. Letakkan laporannya dimejaku. Aku ada sedikit urusan saat ini.

" Baiklah Tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantor dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke Sendbill Corporation Ia ingin menjelaskan segalanya saat ini. Ia harus bicara kepada Sungminnya saat ini.

…

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sungmin setelah sekretaris Sungmin mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Ada yang ingin ku katakana kepadamu Minnie-ah"

" Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Tuan Cho", ucap sungmin dingin.

" Kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku Minnie-ah"

" Saya rasa anda cukup professional Tuan Cho, nama saya Vincent Lee."

" Aku tak peduli Minnie-ah, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku", ucap Kyuhyun setengah memaksa.

" Maaf Tuan Cho, saya rasa waktu saya jauh lebih berharga dari pada harus mendengarkan penjelasan Anda Tuan Cho"

" Kau berubah Minnie-ah. Kau bukan Sungminku yang dulu"

" SungminMu? Bisa anda ulangi Tuan Cho?", ucap Sungmin dingin. Matanya berkilat tajam saat ini.

"….."

" Sejak kapan manusia yang selalu anda hina bahkan anda benci menjadi milik Anda?"

"….."

" Oh …. Mungkinkah Sungmin yang anda maksud adalah budak anda? Sehingga anda bebas memperlakuknnya sesuka anda?"

" Mianhae… Minnie-ah"

" Anda salah meminta maaf Tuan Cho. Saya adalah Vincent Lee, bukan Sungmin anda"

". Aku tahu kau SungminKu"

" SungminMu? Kau bilang SungminMu Kyuhyun-ssi?", tanya Sungmin menggeram menahan emosi.

"….."

" Siapa yang membuatnya selalu menangis sendirian? Siapa yang selalu melantunkan kata-kata 'manis' yang menyayat hatinya setiap saat? Siapa yang menambahkan garam disetiap sayatan lukanya? Siapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin setengah berteriak mengatakan semua kalimat itu, hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat ini. Tak terasa airmata mulai meleleh jatuh dipipinya.

"…"

" Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi, saya rasa sudah cukup Anda menyakiti kekasih saya. Saya menghormati anda sebagai seorang presedir dari Cho Corporation yang terhormat, saya harap anda tidak mengganggu kekasih saya Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Changmin tegas.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Seakan atap ruang itu kini runtuh menimpa Kyuhyun, dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat ini. Terlambat, tidak Kyuhyun tidak mengenal kata itu. Ia tak percaya Sungminnya dengan begitu mudah berpaling dari dirinya.

" Kau mungkin kekasihnya Changmin-ssi tapi hanya ada aku dihatinya" ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan Changmin.

PLAAKKK

" Tahu apa kau tetang diriku Kyuhyun-ssi?" teriak Sungmin setelah berhasil menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Nafasnya memburu, jejak airmata masih nampak diwajahnya. Namun, ia tak dapat menyembunyika raut wajah kemarahan yang begitu memuncak.

" Pergi dari hidupku Kyuhyun-ssi. Bagiku kau adalah mimpi buruk." Ucap Sungmin dingin.

" Saya rasa anda tidak lupa letak pintu keluar Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Changmin final.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah, ia berbalik dan keluar menuju pintu yang ada di ruangan Sungmin.

" Aku mencintaimu Minnie-ah, aku mencintaimu itu yang perlu kau tahu" , ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Hiks… hiks… hiks"

" Uljima ne,… ada aku disampingmu hyung. Uljima "

" Dia kembali Minnie-ah, kenapa harus seperti ini?", ucap Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin, menyembunyikan tangisnya.

" Kau memilih kembali hyung?"

"…"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin saat ini. Segalanya berbaur menjadi satu, sedih, marah, senang, takut, dan kecewa bercampur aduk membuat Sungmin begitu bingung saat ini.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan?'_

' _Apa kau menyerah Hyung?'_

' _Aku tak akan menyerah Ming'_

**TBC**

**annyong para pembaca, semoga tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya yang ga ada bagus-bagusnya ini hehehehehe**

**mian saya baru bisa update dengan chap yang lumayan pendek hehehehe saya harap semoga tidak mengecewakan ne hehehhe**

**gomawo buat yang sudah mereview FF ini. saya masih mengharapkan Review pembaca semua,... **

**kamsahamnida**

**Balasan Review yuhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**yunteukwon : hehehehe ne gwenchana chingu, gomawo ne, jangan lupa review terus ne...**

**cholee kyumin : ne chingu, sudh di update hehehe**

**Nabila sparkyuelf kyumin : ne salam kenal chingu,... ne sudah saya lanjut hehehe**

**HyunHee98 : ne saeng Fighting hehehehehe**

**amalia : hahahaha semoga ne chingu #plak**

**kms : hehehehehe setuju setuju**

**okta : ne chingu sudah chap selanjutnya ini hehehe**

**Guest : sudah dilanjut chingu hehehe**

**winecouple : hehehehehe tunggu di chap depan ne, dilanjutkan atau tidak hehehehehe**

**Mingre : hehehehe semoga bisa chingu wkwkwkwkwk apa chap ini belum bikin cemburu?**

**Guest : hehehehehe ne chingu sudah diupdate sekarang hehehe**

**gomawo buat semua reader yang sudah mereview FF ini**

**saya tunggu review selanjutnya hehehehehe**

**kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 7**

" Tuan Cho, terjadi masalah besar"

" Apa maksudmu tuan Kim?"

" Suplay anggaran dana kita menipis tuan Cho, banyaknya relasi yang membatalkan kontrak bisnis dengan kita menyebabkan suplay anggaran dana kita terhambat tuan"

" Bagaimana dengan cadangan dana dari perusahaan cabang tuan kim?", tanya Kyuhyun masih tenang.

" Pembangunan di cabang juga sedang terhambat tuan Cho. Anggaran dana kita menipis tuan."

" Bagaimmana dengan relasi bisnis kita dari jepang tuan Kim? Bukankah kita mempunyai kontrak yang cukup besar dengan mereka?"

" Dana itu hanya tersisa 50% tuan Cho"

" Lalu kemana yang 50% lagi tuan Kim? "

" Semua telah digunakan untuk menutup kekurangan pembayaran gaji karyawan tuan Cho"

" Baiklah tuan kim,.. kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini."

" Saya permisi tuan Cho"

"…."

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepala di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya tampak kacau saat ini.

" Hah…."

Ia menghela nafasnya, tampak sekali beban yang dipikulnya kini begitu berat terasa.

Drrt….drrttt

Bunyi ponsel kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

+….xxx567

' _Temui aku di sapphire café sekarang'_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun ia pun segera mengambil jas dan mengenakannya menuju ke Sapphire café. Ia melajukan mobilnya cepat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilya dan masuk menuju ke dalam café.

" Disini Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sebuah suara mengiterupsi kebingungan Kyuhyun yang tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun segera menuju meja tempat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Kyuhyun terkejut, sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

" Kau disini Minnie-ah?"

" Tuan Cho, silahkan duduk" ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun segera duduk dihadapan sungmin. Otaknya bekerja keras saat ini. Sungmin orang yang dicintainya namun membencinya kini menghubunginya untuk bertemu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaannya begitu bahagia saat ini meski hati dan fikirannya tampak bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan sungmin menghubunginya saat ini.

" Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele tuan Cho", ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan saat itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakana Minnie-ah?", tanya Kyuhyun merespon pernyataan yang baru di lontarkan Sungmin.

" Pembatalan perjodohan"

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti mendadak. Ia begitu terkejut kini. Kata yang paling tidak diharapkannya kini benar-benar keluar dari bibir orang yang paling tidak diharapkannya untuk mengucapkan kata itu .

" Aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan itu" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tenang.

" Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?", tanya Sungmin emosi.

" Aku tidak menyetujui pembatalan perjodohan ini Sungmin-ah", Kyuhyun menjawab dan masih berusaha untuk tenang.

" Huh? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan pembatalan perjodohan ini huh?", tanya Sungmin menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

" Aku tidak menginginkannya Sungmin-ah"

" Kau mempermainkanku Kyuhyun-ssi?", tanya sungmin dengan menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

" Tidak ada yang mempermainkanmu Sungmin-ah", Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk menjawab dengan tenang meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri suaranya mulai melirih kali ini.

" Ah aku mengerti. Tuan cho kyuhyun yang TERHORMAT tidak mengenal kata salah terhadap dirinya", sindiran pedas dilontarkan Sungmin kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Tidak seperti itu Minnie-ah, aku…a..ku…. Menyesal ", ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia bahkan mengatakannya dengan menundukan kepalanya, tanda menyesal mungkin.

" Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, saya rasa kita tidak menemukan titik sepakat. Terserah apapun maumu Kyuhyun-ssi. Perlu kau ingat aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucapan sungmin begitu tegas seolah ia tidak akan goyah lagi dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau mencintainya?" tanya kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"…"

" Kau mencintainya ming?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Dia sangat mencintaiku dan tidak pernah menyakitiku" , jawab Sungmin yang entah sepertinya bukan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak mencintainya" ucap Kyuhyun tegas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

" Itu bukan urusanmu Kyuhyun-ssi", Sungmin menjawab dengan penuh emosi terhadap Kyuhyun.

"…."

Tak ada tanggapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia masih diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Aku pergi", Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari meja tempat duduk mereka tadi.

" Saranghae Ming", ucap Kyuhyun lirih meskipun begitu masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"…"

Sungmin berhenti melangkah namun ia tidak membalikan tubuhnya. Dadanya begemuruh antara marah, kecewa dan juga senang. Namun dengan segera ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan café itu.

" Aku tak peduli" , ucap Sungmin meninggalkan lokasi café.

Sungguh dada sungmin terasa begitu sesak saat itu, ia menghirup dalam udara mengisi paru-parunya. Airmata entah sejak kapan telah ada di pelupuk matanya. Hanya menunggu untuk terjatuh ketika mata itu terpejam. Sungmin menahan airmatanya, ia menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap ke atas, berharap airmata itu tak meluncur jatuh dipipinya. Ia sudah berjanji, tak akan ada lagi air mata untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, didalam sebuah mobil seorang pria memandang miris ke arah sungmin.

' _Haruskah seperti ini?'_ batin orang itu.

Kyuhyun masih termenung di dalam meja café, pandangannya kosong menerawang ke depan. Bagaikan rol film yang terus diputar berulang, bayangan akan kenangannya bersama Sungmin terus muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Menyesal, hanya itu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Seandainya dulu ia mau menuruti kata hatinya, seandainya dulu ia tak menuruti nafsunya, seandainya ia dulu tidak terbutakan oleh perasaan tak jelas terhadap wanita yang bahkan kini disadarinya tak pernah ia cintai. Seandainya dulu ia tak menyakiti hati sungmin begitu dalam.

Seandainya…..

Esok hari

" Chagiya…. Kau didalam?" ucap Changmin mengetuk pintu kamar sungmin.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Changmin memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sungmin terbaring dilantai.

" Chagi… irreona,… Hyung… ireona" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pipi Sungmin.

Tampak wajah Sungmin memucat, tubuhnya sedikit demam, akhirnya Changmin memilih menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit.

" Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" tanya Changmin begitu melihat seorang dokter telah memeriksa Sungmin.

" Tuan Lee hanya kelelahan, ditambah ia memiliki anemia dan sepertinya tuan Lee belum makan sejak kemarin sehingga tubuhnya mengalami penurunan kondisi. Tuan Lee akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari maka ia sudah diijinkan pulang" , ucap dokter itu menjelaskan.

" Kamsahamnida dok"

" Ne, saya permisi"

…..

" Harusnya kau tak membawaku kesini Changmin-ah"

" Kau butuh istirahat hyung, ini sudah bebeapa bulan sejak kau bisa tertidur nyenyak."

" Hahahaha, baiklah tuan Shim, sekarang gantikan tugasku meeting dengan klien karena ulahmu telah mengurungku di ruang penuh bau yang tidak menyenangkan ini"

" Arraso, nyonya Shim"

" Hah… mati kau shim Changmin. Kau luapa aku namja huh?", ucap sungmin setengah berteriak

" Kau lebih manis dari yoeja hyung. Terima takdirmu", ucap Changmin seolah menggoda Sungmin. Ia begitu senang melihat ekspresi sebal Sungmin yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

" Hah", Sungmin menghela nafasnya mengalah.

" Terserah apa katamu Min-ah" , ucap sungmin akhirnya.

" Baiklah, istirahatlah nyonya Shim", ucap Changmin kemudian.

" Yak…. Shim Changmin!"

" Hahahahahaha" suara tawa Changmin membahana seiring dengan kepergiannya meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju Sendbill Corportion.

' _Nyonya Shim? Hah semoga keputusan ini benar. Mianhae Changmin-ah'_ batin Sugmin sambil tersenyum dan memandang sendu kea rah pintu yang baru ditutup 'kekasihnya' tersebut.

Cho Corporation

" Tuan Cho, anda harus mengambil langkah cepat, keuangan kita sedang terancam" , ucap tuan Kim.

" Aku tahu tuan Kim, aku sedang mencari jalan keluarnya"

" Sendbill Corporation tuan"

" Apa maksudmu tuan Kim?"

" Kita hanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini melalui Sendbill Corporation"

" Mereka sudah menolak kerja sama dengan kita tuan Kim. Dan pastikan appa tidak tahu mengenai hal ini tuan Kim"

" Saya mengerti tuan Cho"

"….."

" Ada cara lain tuan Cho" ucap tuan Kim memecah keheningan diruangan Kyuhyun.

" Maksudmu?"

"…."

Tuan Kim membisikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. Tampak Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan sangat serius.

" Tidak Tuan Kim"

"Tapi, tuan Cho… ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat kita lakukan"  
" Aku kecewa denganmu tuan Kim. Jangan pernah menggunakan cara seperti itu tuan Kim", Kyuhyun menatap marah tuan kim. Nada bicaranya amat dingin menunjukan bahwa ia sangat marah saat ini.

" Ba….baik tuan Cho"

" Pergilah"

" Permisi tuan Cho"

" Hah…. Kenapa harus serumit ini?"

" Aku harus mencobanya", monolog Kyuhyun terhadap diriya sendiri.

…

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke Sendbill corporation, ia harus mencobanya saat ini. Demi perusahaannya, ia harus mau melakukannya.

" Tuan Shim, Tuan Cho ingi bertemu", ucap sekretaris Sungmin dari saluran telepon.

" Suruh ia masuk"

…..

" Maaf tuan Cho, Direktur Lee tidak ditempat, saya yang akan menggantikan tugasnya", ucap Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerja Sungmin.

" Ah gwenchana, kedatangan saya kemari ingin menawarkan kerjasama", ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pernyataan Changmin.

" Mianhae tuan Cho, seperti yang telah disampaikan oleh Direktur Lee kami tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang tidak memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan kami."

" Saya sudah merubah konsep ini Changmin-ssi"

" Mianhae, tuan Cho. Pengambilan keputusan tetap ditangan tuan Lee"

"…"

Hening tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mereka masih disana, didalam ruang kerja Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Bisa….kah, bisakah kita berbicara sebagai sesama namja biasa disini?" ucap Kyuhyun memech keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Maksud anda tuan Cho?"

" Anda tahu maksud saya, Lee Sungmin"

" Apa yang ingin anda katakan?" tanya Changmin menatap lurus kea rah mata Kyuhyun.

" Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

" Ne. saya sangat mencintainya", jawab Changmin tegas.

" Apakah kau bisa membahagiakannya?"

" Setidaknya aku selalu berada disampingnya saat airmatanya tumpah. Setidaknya ada bahuku yang dapat dijadikan sandarannya ketika ia rapuh. Setidaknya ada tubuhku yang bisa menopangnya ketika ia terjatuh. Setidaknya ada aku"

" Ia tak mencintaimu", ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

" Segala sesuatu akan selalu mengalir dan berputar, begitu pula dengan cinta tuan Cho. Sesakit apapun diri saya jika ia tak meminta saya untuk melepaskannya maka tak akan pernah saya melepaskannya", Changmin menjawab dengan tenang.

" Bisakah kau, bisakah …. Kau mengembalikannya padaku?"

" Sungmin bukanlah sebuah barang tuan Cho. Hatinya yang akan memilih"

"…"

" Hati saya selalu siap untuknya. Dan saya pastikan saya tak akan menyakitinya seperti yang pernah anda lakukan.", ucap Changmin sengaja menyindir orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku ….. aku-"

" Hatinya tuan Cho, hatinya yang akan memilih. Sesakit apapun pilihan itu, saya akan menghormatinya."

"….."

" Saya permisi tuan Cho, ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan", ucap Changmin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"….."

'_Apakah aku masih pemilik hatimu Minnie-ah?'_

**TBC**

**Balasan Reviewwww Yuhuuuuuuuu**

**evil vs bunny : hahaha apakah sekarang belum gila? #plak, penulis sarap hehehehehe mianhae chingu**

**amalia iyup bener sekali cemburu dengan saya pasti wkwkwkwkwkwk**

**kyutminimi : bagaimana kalau dengan ming dengan saya saja? kebetulan saya juga belum punya pacar #plak promosi bin curcol hehehehheeh**

**chabluebilubilu : hah anda bingung?! WAJAR saya juga bingung ternyata hahahahahhha mian chingu, itu sumpah bingung mau cari panggilan changmin, masak Changie? Chang-Chang? atau apa gak kepikiran hehehe gomawo sarannya**

**HyunHee98 : hahahaha kurang panjang ya? hmmmm sebentar ya lagi agak rempong minggu2 ini hehehe jadinya gini deh hehehehehe**

**kms : jangggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn n abang chang sama saya aja hehehhehehe**

**Nabila sparkyuelf kyumin : hueeee saya tidak tahu #plak hehehehe happy ending tapi ada sadnya jadi gimana itu sebutnya yak?**

**reaRelf : gimana kalau ming kembali sama saya aja?**

**wineouple : apakah tidak ada yang berharap saya dengan ming yang bersatu? #plak**

**Sunnie1307 : huaaaaa abang chang sama saya aja ya?**

**yunteukwon : ini kelanjutannya chingu hahahahaha**

**GG : setuju, its not easy #plak**

**Gomawo untuk semua pembaca yang udah mereview FF ini, saya harap part ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. mian chap pendek coz saya agak banyak hutang di minggu ini hehehehehe**

**jangan lupa review terus ne Chingu**

**untuk pembaca yang review via akun resmi saya akan selalu membalas dengan PM hehehehe gomawo ne**

**Kamsahamnida**

*** Bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 8**

" Ia datang"

" Maksudmu Changmin ah?"

" Cho Kyuhyun"

" Huh?"

" Penawaran kerjasama dan-"

" Tolak"

" Ne aku sudah menolaknya hyungie~"

"Lalu?"

" Ia bilang kau tidak mencintaiku"

DEG

" Aku tahu hyung,.. tapi aku tidak akan menyerah" ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum tulus.

" Saranghae"

" Ne, aku tahu"

' _Kau memang tidak mencintaiku hyung, tapi aku mencintaimu tetap mencintaimu hingga kau sendiri yang menyuruh aku untuk pergi'_

Changmin memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia begitu takut saat ini, akankah ia benar-benar harus merelakan orang yang dicintainya ? kenapa cinta begitu tidak adil terhadapnya. Mengapa ia begitu mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya. Haruskan ia tersenyum penuh luka ataukah ia harus menangis melihatnya bahagia.

' _Mianhae Changminie'_Batin sungmin

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Minnie-ah" ucap sungmin lirih

" Ne hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

" Aku kembali ke kantor dahulu hyung"

" Ne hati-hati Minnie-ah"

Changmin meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruangan VIP rumah sakit itu. Ia hanya memandang sendu jendela yang terbuka leba memperlihatkan taman rumah sakit yang ada di bawah, langit tampak begitu cerah saat itu.

" Hah bahkan langit pun tak mengerti perasaanku"

" umma boghosipo"

Sungmin merasa sangat bosan berada di ruangan itu sendirian. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sambil membawa botol infusnya kemana-mana. Ia begitu malas sebenarnya berada di rumah sakit, namun ia tak mau membuat Changmin menjadi begitu khawatir karena dirinya memaksa pulang. Akhirnya ia memilih menuruti kemauan Changmin untuk di rawat dirumah sakit. Meskipun ini hari terakhirnya, tetap saja ia merasa begitu bosan.

Sungmin berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Banyak sekali pasien, perawat maupun penjenguk yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu.

" Minnie-ah"

DEG

Suara itu suara yang Sungmin begitu rindukan saat ini. Namun ia begitu takut, takut pendiriannya akan goyah ketika melihatnya. Sungmin tidak berani membalik tubuhnya ia masih berdiri kaku di koridor itu.

GREEEPP

" Kau sudah kembali nak? Kau kemana saja selama ini nak? Oemma merindukanmu"

"…"

Sungmin diam, ia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Cho yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sungguh ia begitu merindukan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Namun ia akan tetap diam. Diam untuk mempertahankan keteguhannya.

" Kau sakit Minnie-ah?"

" Ani ajhuma. Mari bicara di ruanganku saja ajhuma"

Nyonya Cho tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya ajhuma. Nyonya Cho mengerti, Sungmin begitu merasa sakit hati dengan sikap dan ucapan anaknya tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun ia tak meyangka jika sungmin begitu dingin juga terhadap dirinya saat ini. Nyonya Cho memandang sendu punggung Sungmin yang berjalan di hadapannya.

" Bagaimana kabar ajhuma?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan ketika nyonya Cho sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di samping bed tempat tidurnya.

" Oemma baik Minnie-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Mengapa kau memanggil oemma dengan ajhuma minnieah?"

" Baik ajhuma. Mianhamnida, saya bukan bagian dari keluarga Cho, jadi tidak sepatutnya saya memanggil ajhuma dengan sebutan oemma"

BLATS

Nyonya Cho begitu merasa terkejut ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Namja yang dulunya begitu lembut dan penurut kini menjadi begitu dingin terhadapnya. Nyonya Cho berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan eksprsinya agar tak tampak begitu kaku di depan Sungmin.

" Kau sakit apa Minnie-ah?"

" Hanya kecapekan ajhuma, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

' Kau…. Apakah.. apa…kah sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?

" Sudah ajhuma, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu"

" Kau tidak mengunjungi ajhuma Minnie-ah?"

" Mian, saya takut kehadiran saya dirumah ajhuma tidak diinginkan"

TES

Airmata nyonya Cho mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Sungmin melihatnya, ia begitu merasa bersalah. Ia juga sangat merindukan sosok pengganti oemmanya ini. Namun logikanya mengatakan hal lain, ia harus bertahan. Bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya. Ia takut hatinya akan goyah jika ia akan melupakan dendamnya. Ia benci menjadi anak manja yang terhina. Ia membencinya.

" Minnie-ah, oemma minta maaf Minnie-ah" ucap nyonya Cho sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang diharapkan oleh nyonya Cho.

" Ajhuma tidak memiliki salah apapun terhadap saya, saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah lancang masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarga Cho dan mengganggu ketentraman keluarga"

" Ani Minnie-ah, tak ada yang menganggapmu seperti itu Minnie-ah"

" Sudahlah ajhuma, gwenchana saya tidak marah."

" Jeongmal? Kau akan kembali ke rumah kami nak?" tanya nyonya Cho bersemangat.

" Mianhamnida, saya memiliki kehidupan saya sendiri ajhuma"

" Kyuhyun….. apa kau tidak lagi mencintainya Minnie-ah"

"…."

Sungmin diam, sungguh pun ia begitu ingin mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun ia ingat semua itu hanya masa lalu yang membawanya menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

" Mian ajhuma, saya memiliki calon suami yang sangat mencintai saya" jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"….."

" Oemma mengerti" akhirnya nyonya Cho hanya menjawab pernyataan Sungmin singkat. Sungguh ia berharap jika Sungmin mau kembali masuk ke dalam keluarga Cho.

"…"

" Oemma pulang dulu Minnie-ah. Istirahatlah"

" ne…"

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup setelah nyonya Cho meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruangan itu. Sungmin masih diam, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya memndang kosong kea rah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh nyonya Cho.

TES

TES

" Hiks…. Hikss….. hiksss"

Isakan nan memilukan itu begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Terdengr dari kamar itu, Sungmin telah kalah dari logikanya, ia menangis meratapi dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sungguh ini bukan maunya. Namun, logikanya seolah begitu kuat memaksanya untuk bersikap demikian.

' _Mianhae oemma'_

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun Changmin tengah berdiri disana, didepan ruang rawat itu sejak tadi, saat nyonya Cho keluar, ia membalikan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh nyonya Cho. Changmin mendengar semuanya, apapun yang dibicarakan oleh nyonya Cho dengan Sungmin. Awalnya ia datang untuk mengajak Sungmin makan siang bersama namun entah mengapa setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Changmin tahu, dirinya bahkan tak ada sedikitpun ada di hati Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun. Seluruh cinta dan benci Sungmin hanya tercurah pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada satupun posisi dirinya di hati Sungmin selain seorang dongsaeng dan sahabat. Hanya itu.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang ada di koridor itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ingin rasanya ia meneteskan airmatanya. Tapi tidak, ia tak akan melakukannya, sampai kapaunpun tidak. Prinsipnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak akan menangis karena Sungmin. Ia harus tetap tersenyum untuknya. Untuk Sungminnya. Ia harus kuat, tersenyum selalu untuk Sungminnya.

Ia meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin puas dengan menumpahkan airmatanya. Ia tak mau menambahi beban Sungmin dengan kedatangannya di saat yang tidak tepat.

Changmin kembali menuju ke kantor. Ia segera masuk dan mengunci ruang kerjanya serta berpesan pada sekretarisnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat ini. Sungguh jika ia bisa maka ia lebih memilih untuk berhenti dari semuanya dan meninggalkan segalanya. Jika saja ia bisa. Tapi tidak, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan cintanya sendiri disini. Ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang begitu dicintainya tenggelam dalam kebencian dan dendam. Sungguh ia memilih untuk tidak bersama dengan Sungmin jika bisa melihat senyum tulus dari bibir itu. Tapi ia sadar, kebencian Sungmin sudah menguasi hampir seluruh hatinya sehingga menutup rasa cinta yang ada di hatinya meskipun itu untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Dua hari setelahnya, Sungmin sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter, sebenarnya ia begitu ingin kembali ke kantor namun karena ancaman dari Changmin kekasihnya akhirny ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dirumah sesuai dengan perintah Changmin. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat Changmin yang telah menjadi kekasihnya namun tidak menjadi pemilik hatinya hingga saat ini.

' _Cinta begitu menyebalkan'_

Changmin menggantikan peran Sungmin selama dirinya masih istirahat pasca dirawat dar rumah sakit.

" Tuan Shim, terjadi suatu masalah"

" Masalah apa tuan Park?"

" Banyak pelanggan yang mengembalikan pesanan mereka karena tidak puas dengan barang yang kita kirimkan tuan"

" Bgaimana bisa tuan Park? Kita telah mengirimkan barang yang berkualitas terbaik kepada seluruh pelanggan."

" Kami belum menemukan penyebabnya tuan, buruknya lagi pengembalian itu terjadi di seluruh pasar yang sangat potensial bagi kita. Hal ini sangat mengganggu, apalagi jika sampai di dengar oleh relasi bisnis kita tuan"

" Baiklah tuan laporkan terus apapun yang dapat kau temukan sementara itu aku akan menyeledikinya juga tuan. Tolong jangan katakan kepada tuan Lee aku takut ia akan drop lagi jika mengetahuinya."

" Baik tuan Shim."

"….."

" Saya rela tuan Sungmin bersama anda tuan Shim. Tapi saya harap anda tidak memaksakan perasaan kepadanya" ucap tuan Park saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu disertai dengan senyum tulus.

" Aku tahu tuan, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum kepada tuan Park.

Changmin tahu bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu menyayangi Sungmin seperti anak kandungnya sendiri karena kini wali dari Sungmin hanya tinggal tuan Park seorang.

" Saya permisi tuan Shim"

" Ah baiklah Tuan park. Terima kasih"

Changmin memilih untuk melajukan mobilnya menuju ke tempat distributor pelanngan terbesar bagi perusahaannya, ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan melepaskan jasnya. Berpura-pura sebagai pembeli seperti biasanya.

" Permisi tuan, apakah disini merupakan distributor dari perusahaan Sendbill?"

" Ah ya benar tuan. Tapi maaf saat ini kami tidak sedang menyalurkan barang ke pelanggan"

" Kenapa tuan? Padahal saya dengar perusahaan ini mengutamakan pelanggan?"

" Iya tuan. Tapi sementara ini distribusi dihentikan. Maaf kami tidak bisa member tahu alasannya."

" Baiklah"

Changmin sangat heran, ia bahkan tidak meminta pemberhentian distribusi barang ke pelanggan.

' _Ada yang tidak beres disini'_

Changmin segera melajukan mobilnya ke alamat salah satu took yang menjadi pelanggan produknya.

" Permisi tuan, saya sedang mencari produk X apakah masih tersedia tuan?"

" Iya masih tersedia, tapi saya rasa yang ada kualitasnya sangat buruk. Tuan bisa kembali 3 hari lagi kalau mau"

" Sangat buruk? Dari perusahaan apa tuan produk itu?

" Sendbill, saya juga heran padahal pada awalnya produk ini kualitasnya sangat baik. Namun beberapa hari lalu mereka mengirimkan produk yang sangat buruk."

" Boleh saya melihatnya tuan? Saya membutuhkannya mendadak jadi tidak apa kualitasnya buruk"

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Changmin mendapatkan barang yang menurut pemilik took berasal dari perusahaannya. Kemasan barang itu memang benar dari perusahaannya. Namun bagaimana mungkin kualitasnya sangat buruk?

Ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke kantor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Tuan park, tolong minta bagian produksi dan penjaminan mutu untuk meneliti produk ini. Aku merasa tidak yakin"

" Baik tuan Shim"

Sementara itu,

PLAK

" Sudah puas kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Nyonya Cho sangat marah saat ini.

" Oemma apa salahku?"

" Apa salahmu kau bilang?"

" Aku tak mengerti oemma"

" Hah….. bahkan aku tak yakin sudah melahirkan anak spertimu. Bagaimana bisa?" ucap nyonya Cho, suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa saat ini.

" Maksud oemma apa?" Kyuhyun sang korban penamparan yang dilakukan oemmanya masih tampak bingung dengan maksud sang oemma yang tiba-tiba menamparnya.

" Sungmin. Maksud oemma Sungmin. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?"

" Oemaa bertemu dengannya? Ia menemui oemma?"

" Tidak. Oemma melihatnya ketika oemma di rumah sakit,-"

" Ia sakit oemma? Sungmin sa-?"

" Apa pedulimu Cho? Aku tak percaya kau memiliki darah keluarga Cho? Hah…. Tuhan apa salahku sehingga aku memiliki anak sepertimu?" ucap nyonya Cho yang terdengar sangat sinis kepada putranya sendiri.

"…"

" Lakukan sesukamu, apapun silahkan kau lakukan sendiri. Oemma berharap bisa menjadi oemma bagi Sungmin. Tapi kau!"

" Sungmin akan menjadi menantu oemma." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

" Hah? Sekarang apa lagi Kyu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merebutnya dari calon suami yang mencintainya?" tanya nyonya Cho sinis.

" Ia tidak mencintainya oemma"

" Hahh…. "

"…."

Hening tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun masih diam. Nyonya Cho begitu terpukul dengan kelakuan anaknya di masa lalu yang membuat Sungminnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Tuan Cho tidak sedang berada di rumah sehingga hanya dua orang itu yang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

" Biarkan ia bahagia" ucap nyonya Cho meningglkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tengah.

" Ia akan bahagia bersamaku" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Amat lirih. Nyonya Cho mendengarnya namun tetap meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

' _Kau sakit Minnie-ah?'_

' _Changmin, hanya Changmin yang bisa' _batin Kyuhyun

**TBC**

**Mianhmnida telat Update karena banyaknya tanggungan hutang, mian semua pembaca, saya belum bisa balas reviewnya hehehehehe **

**Tetep review ya**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 9**

" Tuan shim, kami sudah mendapatkan hasil penyelidikan." Ucap tuan Park ketika melihat Changmin sampai di kantor.

" Katakan tuan Park"

" Produk tersebut bukan berasal dari perusahaan kita. Kemasan tersebut memang dari perusahaan kita namun produknya bukanlah dari perusahaan kita"

" Apa maksudmu tuan?"

" Kita disabotase tuan"

" Sudah kuduga"

" Menurut hasil penyelidikan, beberapa mobil distribusi kita sempat terlambat beberapa jam dalam mengantarkan produk." Tuan Park menjelaskan detail hasil penyelidikan kepada changmin.

" Lalu tuan"

" Sopir dan asisten yang bertugas mengantarkan barang tersebut mengundurkan diri setelahnya dan kini mereka bekerja di Cho Corp." Tuan Park mengakhiri laporannya terhadap Changmin.

"….."

" Dugaan sementara, Cho corplah yang mensabotase produk kita."

BRAAAKKK

" Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sungmin berteriak murka mendengar percakapan tuan park dan changmin. Awalnya ia inginlangsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya karena terlalu bosan berada di apartemen, namun ternyata belum sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia mendengar percakapan antara Changmin dan tuan park yang membuatnya murka.

" Tuan Lee?" tuan Park tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

" Apa yang terjadi tuan park? Changmin? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberi tahu ku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat menahan emosi.

" Mianhae tuan, Anda sedang sakit jadi saya takut hal ini membuat anda semakin drop tuan."

" Jangan memarahinya hyung. Aku yang menyuruhnya" Changmin akhirnya buka suara. Ia tahu Sungmin sangat marah saat ini.

" Hah…., jelaskan padaku!" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada yang tegas.

"…"

_**SKIP**_

"Brengsek kau Cho"

" Changmin, antarkan aku ke Cho Corp sekarang." Sungmin berbicara dengan nada memerintah, ia sungguh marah saat ini.

" Biar aku saja hyung, kau istirahatlah disini. Kau masih sakit hyung." Changmin mencoba untuk mencegah sungmin pergi ke Cho Corp.

Sungmin memandang Changmin dingin, ia sangat marah saat ini. Changmin tahu itu, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan hyung tercintanya itu dari pada mendapatkan murka yang lebih kejam dari hyungnya tersebut.

" Arraso, kita berangkat" ucap Changmin akhirnya

**At Cho Corp**

" Tuan cho, penjualan satu minggu ini mengalami kenaikan lagi, tampaknya ekonomi kita mulai membaik tuan" ucap tuan Kim kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan keuangan di mejanya.

" Benarkah tuan kim? Apa yang terjadi saat ini? Tapi aku rasa hal ini cukup baik mengingat kondisi ekonomi perusahaan sedang lesu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang cukup semangat mengetahui dirinya sedikit mendapatkan jalan keluar masalah ini.

" Tuan lee anda tidak diijinkan untuk masuk tuan" seorang wanita tampak mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

BRAKKK

" Tuan Cho maaf, tuan lee memaksa masuk" ucap sekretaris Kyuhyun.

" Gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sungguh bertanya-tanya ada apa sungmin datang ke kantornya dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

" Brengsek kau Cho!" Sungmin berteriak kea rah Kyuhyun.

" Apa maksudmu Minnie-ah?" Kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung mendapatkan bentakan dari Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

" Hyung tenanglah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik" Changmin mencoba menurunkan emosi Sungmin yang sudah memuncak saat ini.

" Aku tidak bisa berbicara tenang saat ini." Sungmin berucap dingin.

" Tolong jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya kyuhyun

" Apa makmudku? Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Kau memang manusia paling bejat yang pernah aku temui Cho!" Sungmin berteriak kencang.

" Hei apa salahku? aku tidak mengerti. Ku mohon jelaskan apa salahku?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara tenang meskipun hatinya begitu tak tenang saat ini.

" Apa salahmu kau bilang? Benar sekali. Hebat ! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat hebat dan tidak pernah salah. Menyabotase perusahaan orang lain memang sangat hebat,itukah caramu berbisnis Cho?" Sungmin berucap begitu sinis saat ini.

" Siapa? Sabotase? Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya. Changmin dan tuan Kim memilih bungkam menyaksikan pertengakaran dua orang dihadapannya ini.

" Aku menyesal Cho, sungguh menyesal pernah mengenal orang sepertimu!"

" Hyung….." Changmin mencoba menenangkan sungmin.

" Apa sebegitu bencinya dirimu terhadapku? Ha? Katakan Cho! Kau boleh menghancurkannku tapi tidak dengan perusahaanku. Belum cukupkah kau menghancurkanku dulu Cho? Apa kau harus melihatku berlutut dan mati didepan matamu baru kau puas?"

" Aku tidak mengerti apapun Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, sungguh kata-kata sungmin barusan membuat hatinya teriris sakit. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

" Kurasa percuma berbicara padamu. Manusia sepertimu tak akan mengerti. Hiduplah dengan kejayaanmu Cho! Tapi kau harus ingat. Tak ada kejayaan yang abadi. Aku sangat MEMBENCIMU!" Sungminmenekankan kata terakhir sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"…."

BLAM

Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan diikuti dengan Changmin di belakangnya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam mencoba memahami apa maksud ucapan sungmin tadi.

" Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tuan Kim" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin.

" Mianhae tuan Cho saya juga tidak mengerti"

" Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini tuan Kim, menyabotase demi keuntungan perusahaan ini. Aku menyesal pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang kepercayaanku"

"…."

" Pergilah tuan, aku ingin surat pengunduran dirimu ada dimejaku besok"

Tuan Kim begitu marah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

" Kau begitu lemah tuan cho, sebuah perusahaan besar membutuhkan pemimpin yang kuat. Kau bahkan tidak mampu melawan direktur dari sendbill, kau mengorbankan karyawanmu demi sebuah perasaan bodohmu itu. Saya mencoba mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan ini bukan untukmu tuan Cho tapi untuk karyawanmu. Berapa ribu karyawan yang bekerja ditempatmu? Kau perlu memperhatikan hal itu tuan Cho yang terhormat" tuan Kim berbicara dengan begitu emosi. Ia tak menghiraukan bahwa Kyuhyun masih atasannya saat ini.

" Kau menyelamatkan anakmu dengan membunuh anak orang lain. Bisakah hal ini di benarkan?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan datar.

" Setidaknya aku berusaha agar anakku tetap hidup"

"…."

" Pergilah" Ucap Kyuhyun final.

Sungmin termangu di apartemennya, ia sungguh tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi kepadanya.

" Lapor polisi"

" Kau serius hyung?" tanya Changmin kepada sungmin.

"Aku serius. Tapi aku tidak yakin"

" Tapi keluarga Cho?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya begitu rumit Minnie-ah"

" Bagilah bebanmu di pundakku hyung"

" Kau tahu Minnie-ah aku begitu jahat terhadapmu" Sungmin mulai menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu changmin.

" Ani. Keadaan yang memaksamu hyung."

" Hah…. bahkan aku berharap kau menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku Minnie-ah" Sungmin berbicara namun matanya meerawang jauh entah kemana.

" Kau yang terbaik hyung."

" Aku- kau… maksudku, kau tahu min aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu."

"Gwencahana"

' Sakit hyung, sangat sakit disini tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakannya kepadamu. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sangat tidak ingin melepasmu hyung' Changmin hanya berucap dalam hati. Ia menyimpan segalanya sendiri.

" Kau tahu Min, aku adalah orang bodoh"

" Aku tahu, nilaimu bahkan tak pernah lebih baik dariku padahal usiamu …..hahahahahaha" Changmin mencoba bergurau untuk menghilangkan atmosfer kaku yang baru saja terjadi.

Sungmin tersenyum.

" Menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik dirimu malah mencintai orang yang begitu egois. Aku memang bodoh." Sungmin melanjutkan.

" Kalau begitu aku juga orang bodoh hyung"

" Kau?" Sungmin tampak bingung, ia mengerutkan kening. Setahunya Changmin adalah salah satu dari mahasiswa jenius yang pernah ada.

" Mencintaimu yang jelas tidak mencintaiku, bukankah ini bodoh?"

" Hahhhahaha ne kita memang sekumpulan orang bodoh hahahaha" Sungmin tertawa hambar.

" Jangan pernah bohongi hatimu hyung. "

" Ani, aku memang mencintainya tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa hidup menerima kebencian darinya jika kau pergi dari sisiku"

" Aku tak akan pergi" Changmin berjanji.

" Aku menyanyangimu min"

" Aku mencintaimu hyung"

"…"

Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya, mereka berdua terdiam menikmati hening yang mereka ciptakan.

Tok tok tok

" Ada tamu hyung, aku akan buka pintu"

Ceklek

" Kau?"

" Mianhae bolehkah aku masuk?" suara seorang namja tampak terdengar setelah Changmin membuka pintu. Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun.

" Apa maumu?"

" Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya"

" Siapa Minnie-ah?"

" Ming" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang menghampiri mereka di depan pintu.

" Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Cho?" Sungmin terkejut, ucapannya begitu sinis saat ini.

" Ming aku mohon aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

" Aku tak perlu penjelasan bodohmu cho. Pergilah "

" Aku mohon Ming" Kyuhyun memohon terhadap Sungmin sementara itu Changmin terdiam mengamati.

" Pergi" Sungmin berucap dingin.

" Aku akan tetap menantimu sampai kau mau mendengarkannku Ming"

" Terserah "

BLAM

Pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh Sungmin. Hening. Kyuhyun masih berdiri diluar menunggu sungmin membuka pintu. Sungmin memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memperhatikan setiap ucapan Changmin.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun mendongak senyum dibibirnya seketika lenyap setelah mengetahui dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang dinantinya.

" Pulanglah Kyuyun-ssi" Changmin berbicara datar.

" Ani. Aku akan tetap menunggu hingga ia mau membukakan pintu ini untukku"

" Mengapa kalian berdua begitu egois?"

" Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan segalanya. Kesalahpahaman ini."

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan jika hanya menyakiti hatinya Kyuhyun-ssi"  
" Mianhae. Aku akan tetap menunggu."

" Terserah padamu"

BLAM

Changmin menutup kembali pintu apartemen. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana dua orang yang saling mencintai begitu rumit seperti ini. Apakah posisinya salah jika ia mencintai sungmin? Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing memikirkan semua ini. Waktu terus berlalu, kini tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari waktu setempat. Tak ada satu mata pun yang mampu terlelap. Changmin terduduk di sofa dalam diam, Sungmin terus menggerakkan tubuhnya tak henti, gelisah sementara Kyuhyun masih menunggu di luar. Cuaca sangat dingin, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis. Meski dalam gedung apartemen namun, siapa yang mampu bertahan dalam suhu 10 derajat hingga ber jam-jam seperti ini.

" Hyung, bukakan pintu untuknya" Changmin berbicara di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"…."

" Ia bisa beku hyung"

"….."

" Apa kau mau ia mati diluar hyung?"

Ceklek

Krieeettt

"….."

Sungmin melewati Changmin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dalam diam. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ceklek

" Pulang"

" Ani, aku ingin men-"

BRUKKKK

Tubuh kyuhyun ambruk sebelum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya karena menahan hawa dingin yang terlalu lama.

" Changmin-ah …. Cahngmin-ah, tolong aku" Sungmin begitu panik, ia tak menyangka orang ini masih menunggunya hingga beku seperti ini.

" Astaga"

Changmin segera membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas karena pingsn. Ia meletakannya di dalam kamarnya. Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan banyak selimut untuk menyelimutinya.

Sungmin terus menjaga kyuhyun seperti orang kesetanan. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk saat ini. Changmin berdiri terdiam di samping pintu kamarnya. Ia memandang miris terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Apa kau juga akan seperti ini jika aku sakit hyung?" lirihnya.

Sungmin tak dapat mendengar apapun saat ini. Perhatiannya hanya dipusatkan kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tak tersa air mata mentes dipipinya. Changmin tak sanggup lagi melihat semuanya. Ia memilih keluar dari kamar itu dan mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

'Aku juga sakit hyung. Disini 'batin changmin sambil memegang erat dadanya.

**TBC**

**Mianhamnida saya baru sempat update sekarang, saya minta maaf jika belum saya balas reviewnya ne, mianhae buat para pembaca. Gomawo sudah me review FF saya, saya ijin 2 minggu tidak melanjutkan karena jadwal UTS dan kuliah pemampatan saya hehehehehe**

**Tidak lupa saya masih mengharap review dari kalian semua karena review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya menulis.**

**Kamsahamnida **

***Bow***


	10. Chapter 10

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 10**

Sungmin terbangun terlebih dahulu, ia sendiri tak menyangka bisa tertidur di kamar changmin. Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan baginya adalah Kyuhyun ada disana. Terbaring di kasur dengan mengenakan kompres.

Ia tak percaya dirinya masih begitu lemah terhadap orang itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

" Kajima" lirih suara dibelakangnya.

Sungmin, tahu itu suara Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak berbalik.

" Pulanglah" Kata itu yang terucap dari bibir sungmin.

"Ming"

" Cukup Kyuhyun-ssi. "

BLAM

Pintu tertutup seiring dengan Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu.

" Hyung"

" Mianhae….. mianhae Minnie-ah" Sungmin berucap lirih.

GREPP

" Gwenchana" ucap Changmin memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

" Hiks,… Mianhae" sungmin menangis, entah apa penyebabnya. Ia tak tahu, perasaan bersalah, sakit hati, dan menyesal berbaur menjadi satu. Ia bingung dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kyuhyun melihatnya. Dari celah pintu kamar yang baru dibukanya.

'sakit' kyuhyun meremas erat dadanya melihat sungmin dipeluk oleh orang lain dihapannya. Mungkin inilah hukuman untuknya yang begitu tega menghancurkan Sungmin dulu.

Ia menyesal sungguh menyesal.

" Istirahatlah Hyung. Tak perlu ke kantor hari ini"

" Tapi…"

" Tidak ada tapi Hyung"

" Arraso"

Sungmin meinggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kamar umtuk mebersihkan dirinya. Perasaan bersalahnya pada Changmin kian menggerogoti hatinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat dibumi ini.

" Kau sudah baikan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya changmin kepada kyuhyun yang terduduk di kasur dalam kamarnya

" Ne. Mianhae"

" Untuk?"

" Merepotkan kalian"

" Gwenchana"

"….."

" Bisakah?..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

" Ne? apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

" Bisakah kau merelakannya untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

" Aku tak bisa" ucap Changmin tegas.

" Kumohon. Akan ku lakukan apapun permintaanmu jika kau mau merelakannya"

" Tidak kyuhyun-ssi. Kesempatanmu sudah kau sia-siakan. Sekarang adalah waktuku."

" Aku menyesal"

" Jangan kau ulangi." Ucap Changmin datar.

" Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah"

" Menjauhlah darinya"

"…."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar Changmin mengucapkan kata yang bahkan Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin lakukan. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab.

" Pulanglah, kurasa kau harus menyelesaikan masalah perusahaanmu. Tuan Park telah melaporkannya. "

"Sabotasemu" Ucap Changmin melanjutkan.

" Mianhae"

" Kau tak bersalah kepadaku. Minta maaflah pada orang yang kau sakiti. Bukan aku"

" Gomawo"

" Cheonma. Bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang berjasa dalam hidupku"

" aku tak mengerti" tanya Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan maksud ucapan Changmin.

" Karenamu aku dapat bertemu dengannya."

"…"

" Meski aku membencimu, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu karena perbuatanmu dulu secara tidak langsung membuatku bertemu dengannya"

"…."

" Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Setelah Changmin meninggalkannya sendiri didalam kamar. Ia tahu tak aka nada yang mendengar ucapannya. Namun, ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin. Langkahnya terasa berat. Sungguh ia menyesal saat ini. Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia sadar sikapnya dulu begitu keterlaluan kepada Sungmin. Namun semua itu dilakukannya dalam bentuk protes terhadapa orang tuannya yang selalu mengatur hidupnya. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai Sungmin saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, semua sirna karena ia benci kehidupannya diatur oleh orang tuanya bahkan karena perjodohan konyol itu akhirnya ia putus dengan kekasihnya Seo Jo Hyun yang kini telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha tampan dan cukup sukses. Saat Sungmin pergi, ia sungguh bahagia. Bahkan ia langsung menuju ke kediaman mantan kekasihnya untuk memintanya kembali. Namun ternyata semuanya sia-sia. Karena kekasihnya telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sejak saat itu, sungguh ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyakiti sungmin begitu dalam. Ia bersumpah akan menebus segala sakit hati sungmin yang telah ditorehkannya.

Kyuhyun telah rapi dengan segala perlengkapan kantornya.

Drrrtt….drrttt

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk.

" Yoboseo"

" Tuan Cho, para polisi sedang berada disini, saya mohon tuan cepat datang" ucap sekretaris Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

" Arraso"

PIP

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantor. Sungmin memang tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia menyadarinya sekarang.

" Hahhh"

Helaan nafas Kyuhyun terus terdengar sepanjang perjalanannya ke kantor. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini.

" Tuan Cho, saya membawa surat pemeriksaan terhadap diri anda atas tuduhan sabotase terhadap perusahan lain." Ucap seorang polisi yang telah menunggu di ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah pak. Saya siap diperiksa kapanpun" ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

" Kami harus membawa anda ke kantor polisi"

" Baiklah"

Sungmin masih terdiam dikamarnya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini, semuanya telah diatasi oleh Changmin dan tuan Park. Entahlah bagaimana hidupnya jika kedua orang itu tak membantunya saat ini.

Perasaan menyesalnya muncul lagi setiap kali ia mengingat Changmin. Sungguh namja itu sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya. Ia menyayanginya. Namun hatinya masih belum bisa mencintai changmin.

'Bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

Changmin menerawang. Pikirannya sangat kcau saat ini. Tuan Park tampak masuk menghampiri Changmin. Untuk menyerahkan sebuah berkas kerja sama.

" Tuan park, haruskah aku melepasnya?"

" Ye?" tuan Park bingung dengan maksud ucapan Changmin yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

" Sungmin Hyung" ucap Changmin

" Anda tahu pilihan yang terbaik untuk kalian tuan Shim" tun Park menjawab dengan tenag.

" Aku mencintainya tuan"

" Saya mengerti. Setiap hal ada kalanya tak sesuai dengan harapan kita tuan. Tapi Tuhan akan menjanjikan hal yang lebih indah jika kita mampu melewati ujiannya dengan memilih jalan yang benar tuan"

" Hahhh"

Changmin menghela nafasnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja tuan" ucap tuan Park. Sungguh sebenarnya ia juga sangat menyayangi Changmin yang begitu mencintai Sungmin. Namun, cinta memang tak dapat dipaksa.

" Apakah aku harus melepasnya meskipun aku mencintainya?" tanya Changmin Llirih.

" Mencintai tidak harus memilikinya tuan, melihat dirinya dapat tersenyum bahagia meskipun tanpa kita adalah esensi dari mencintai" ucap tuan Park.

"…."

" Saya bahagia melihat tuan Lee bersama anda. Tapi saya tidak ingin dia membohngi perasaannya tuan" lanjut tuan Park karena melihat Changmin yang terdiam.

" Gomawo tuan"

" Anda pasti mengerti apa yang saya maksud tuan Shim"

"….."

Kyuhyun telah selesai diperiksa, seluruh bukti mengarah pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana ini semua terjadi kepadanya. Namun ia yakin. Dirinya tidak salah.

**Flasback On**

_" Sendbill Corporation tuan"_

_" Apa maksudmu tuan Kim?"_

_" Kita hanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini melalui Sendbill Corporation"_

_" Mereka sudah menolak kerja sama dengan kita tuan Kim. Dan pastikan appa tidak tahu mengenai hal ini tuan Kim"_

_" Saya mengerti tuan Cho"_

_"….."_

_" Ada cara lain tuan Cho" ucap tuan Kim memecah keheningan diruangan Kyuhyun._

_" Maksudmu?"_

_" Kita membuat pelanggan sendbill kecewa dengan produk yang mereka trima kemudian para pelanggan akan kembli ke tangan kita tuan." Ucap tuan Kim sambil berbisik kepada Kyuhyun._

_" Tidak Tuan Kim"_

_"Tapi, tuan Cho… ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat kita lakukan"  
" Aku kecewa denganmu tuan Kim. Jangan pernah menggunakan cara seperti itu tuan Kim", Kyuhyun menatap marah tuan kim. Nada bicaranya amat dingin menunjukan bahwa ia sangat marah saat ini._

_Flasback Off_

PLAAK

Tamparan keras itu diterima Kyuhyun saat ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya di rumah. Nyonya Cho nampak sangat marah hari ini.

" Anak bodoh"

" Oemma apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

" Apa maksudku?" nyonya Cho membalas dengan sinis.

" Apa maksudmu menyabotase perusahaan orang lain hah? Terlebih sungmin.?" Tanya nyonya Cho emosi.

" Oemma… aku-"

" Kau memalukan Kyu" Nyonya Cho memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"…."

" Kami tidak pernah menuntutmu seperti ini Kyu. Bahkan ketika sungmin pergi kami tetap diam Kyu." Akhirnya tuan Cho ikut berbicara. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka anaknya dapat berbuat hal yang begitu memalukan.

"….."

" Appa sangat kecewa padamu Kyu. Lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini, cukup kau menyakiti sungmin."

"…"

" Masalah perusahaan untuk sementara biar appa yang mengurusnya."

" Yoebo!" ucap nyonya Cho marah. Bagaimana bisa suaminya begitu tenang seperti ini.

" Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu yoebo" tuan Cho mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

" Anak ini benar-benar. Hahhhhh " ucap nyonya Cho putus asa.

"…" Kuhyun masih terdiam.

" Bisakah kau tak membuat orang lain kecewa huh?"

" Appa aku tidak melalukan semua ini. Oemma percayalah kepadaku" Kyuhun akhirnya buka suara.

" Apa yang harus dipercayai? Kebencianmu pada sungmin begitu Cho?" ucap nyonya Cho begitu emosi.

"…."

" Sudahlah yoebo, kau harus tenang"

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Tingkah anak ini sudah kelewat batas."

" Aku kecewa Cho" ucap Nyoya Cho akhirnya.

" Oemma –"

" Oemma? . Jangan panggil aku Oemma, aku tak pernh mendidik anakku seperti ini"

Tuan dan nyonya Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Sungguh bukan ia yang melakukan ini semua. Kyuhyun terduduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya tak tentu arah semua yang terjadi saat ini bahkan tak pernah dibayangkannya. Tuhan tengah menghukumnya. Sial bagi dirinya karena pernah mempercayai tuan Kim dahulu. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipercayainya dulu kini tega menusuknya dari belakang.

Ia memijit kepalanya pelan, berita mengenai pemeriksaannya di kepolisian telah tersebar di media, meskipun ia belum ditetapkan sebagai tersangkanya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya begitu gusar saat ini.

Memohon pada sungmin? Bahkan bertemu dengan dirinya sungmin tak mau. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Drrttt…ddrrrt

Bunyi getar handphonenya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

From : …..xxx798

Temui aku di Saphire Café

Shim Changmin

Kyuhyun tak mengerti namun ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan melajukan mobilnya menuju sapphire café.

Changmin tengah duduk terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hari ini benar atau salah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing.

' Lebih baik seperti ini' Batinnya.

" Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun di hadapan Changmin menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

" Gwenchana, kau mau pesan apa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

" Terserah Anda Changmin-ssi"

" Baiklah."

Changmin memanggil pelayan café untuk mengantarkan dua changkir macchiato dan cheese cake untuk mereka berdua.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakana Changmin-ssi?"

" Huh? Ah hilangkan embel-embel ssi terasa sangat mengganggu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan sikap orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Maksudmu Changmin-s- ah?"

" Aku tahu, kita mencintai orang yang sama."

"…."

" Sungmin hyung, aku tahu ia begiu terluka karenamu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menutup mata bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu."

"…."

" Akan sangat kejam bagiku untuk memisahkan kalian"

" Kau akan melepas Sungmin untukku? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

" Tidak"

" Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan maksud orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Aku hanya igin bersaing secara adil. Siapapun yang akan dipilih Sungmin Hyung nantinya harus kita terima dengan senang hati apapun yang terjadi."

"…."

" Kau setuju?" Tanya Changmin.

" Aku setuju" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tegas. Baginya inilah kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk merebut Sungmin kembali.

" Baiklah."

" Permisi tuan pesanan Anda" seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

" Teman?" Kyuhyun berujar.

" Huh?" Changmin mengernyit bingung.

" Kita jadi teman"

" Hmmm teman, Saingan dan musuh lebih tepatnya" ucap Changmin bercanda.

" Hahahahaha ne kau benar"

" Tapi aku tetap tidak akan memafkan sabotasemu , Kyuhyun-ah"

" Hah aku tahu, ini semua jebakan."

" Maksudmu?"

" Pegawaiku menusukku dari belakang. Bukan aku yang melakukannya"

" Baiklah apapun itu, selesaikanlah segera karena kau tak berhak tahu apapun dengan internal perusahaanmu"

" Gomawo"

Kyuhyun memilih pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Changmin di café itu. Sungguh, rasanya Changmin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakannya. Ia tahu ia bodoh rela bersaing dan memberi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun. Namun, semua ini dilakukannya demi Sungmin. Changmin rela asalkan Sungmin bahagia.

Ia tahu, Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun terlihat dari sikapnya malam itu, ia sungguh tak ingin menutup mata dan memenjarakan sungmin dengan sangkar emasnya.

" Aku bodoh" Ucap Changmi lirih

**TBC**

**Mianhamnida, saya update sekarang….. mian belum bisa balas review ne**

**Tapi saya harap review dari pembaca semua.**

**Mian karena Cchapnya pendek. Situasi tidak mengijinkan saya menulis panjang.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	11. Chapter 11

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 11**

Sungguh changmin merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tapi apapun itu akan dilakukannya, semua demi orang yang dicintainya. Tak ada gunanya mengikat sungmin disisinya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Rasanya tubuhnya lunglai seketika mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja dilaluinya. Mengajak Cho kyuhyun untuk bersaing. Sungguh bodoh menurutnya. Dari sisi manapun dirinyalah yang akan kalah. Tak ada satupun dari dirinya yang dapat memenangkan hati sungmin.

" Haruskah aku menyerah? " lirihnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang di tekuknya diatas meja.

Sementara itu sungmin menangis lirih di kamarnya.

'sakit' batinnya menjerit lirih. Sungguh ia ingin mengakhiri segala saat ini, namun sepertinya tak ada satupun harapannya yang terkabul. Ego mengalahkannya untuk tetap berdiri tegak menantang cintanya, cho kyuhyun.

" Aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya menahan airmata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

" Mianhae Minnie-ah"

Mengapa cinta begitu kejam menjerat mereka ke dalam jarring halus tak berujung yang senantiasa menjebak siapa saja yang telah larut olehnya. Hingga akhirnya sungmin tertidur karna lelah menangis, ia ingin kecelakaan hingga ingatannya menghilang atau lebih memilih mati saja. Semua acting yang dilakukannya saat ini membuatnya sakit. Ia tak ingin menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi.

Hingga akhirnya malam itu, changmin tertidur di sofa, dan sungmin tertidur meringkuk di samping kasurnya karena lelah menangis. Sementara Cho Kyuhyun sedikit lebih beruntung karena ia bisa tertidur dengan tenang setelah mendapatkan kesepakatan yang sangat meyenangkan baginya dengan Changmin.

Keesokan paginya changmin terbangun terlebih dahulu, ia segera ke kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah ia keluar kamar ia tak menemukan sungmin di dapur biasanya, pria manis itu sudah sibuk memasakan sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Karean penasaran akhirnya ia memilih menuju kamar sungmin yang tidak dikunci, sedikit terkejut mendapati hyung kesayangannya tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman akhirnya ia menggendongnya ala bridal style dan memindahkannya ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Masih jelas terlihat dipipinya lelehan air mata dan gurat kelelahan pada wajah manis itu.

' sebegitu sakitnyakah hyung?' batin changmin berteriak memandang miris hyung kesayangannya yang masih terlelap.

Cup, ia mengecup dahi sungmin kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Meski tidak terbiasa memasak setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakan mesin pemanggang roti.

' lebih enak masakan sungmin hyung' lirihnya

'bagaimana jika kau tidak ada disisiku nanti hyung?' changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya tentang pemikirannya barusan.

'bodoh' rutuknya.

Tap..tap.. tap

"mianhae Minnie-ah, aku terlambat bangun."

" Gwenchana hyung"

" Eh kau sudah sarapan Min-ah?"

" Hanya roti bakar hyung, kau mau?"

" Ani."

"…."

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya.

" Kau mau ke taman Hyung?" Changmin memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

" Eoh, Lotte World ne?" ucap sungmin girang.

" Hahaha ne, bersiaplah hyung. 1 jam lagi kita berangkat." Ujar changmin

" Chakaman, kita tidak ke kantor?"

" Hari ini sabtu hyung, jangan hanya mengingat urusan kantor. Sekali-kali bersenang-senang tak masalah bukan?" ujarnya.

" Arra, aku mandi dulu" sungmin segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

" Min ah kajja kita berangkat!" sungmin berlari dengan semangat

"kajja"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di area bermain Lotte world.

" Min ah aku ingin naik roller coaster" ucap sugmin semangat.

" Arraso, kajja."

Mereka telah menaiki beberapa wahana yang sangat menantang di Lotte world. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

" Hyung istirahat dulu, kita cari makan siang"

" Arraso, aku jug ingin makan ice cream." Ujar sungmin

" Haha kau tampak seperti anak kecil hyung. Ingatlah usiamu."

" Huh? Kau cerewet sekali Minnie ."

Changmin hanya memutar matanya bosan, namun tak dapat dibohongi bahwa ia lebih senang melihat hyung kesayangannya tersenyum seperti ini.

" Kau ingat hari ini hari apa hyung?"

" Huh? Hari sabtu? Waeyo Minnie?"

" Anio."

'bahkan kau tak mengingat seminggu hari jadi kita hyung.'

' Apakah bisa aku menyebutnya begitu? Meski kau menerimaku namun tak ada cinta sedikitpun dari hatimu untuku.'

'bodoh' changmin terus merutuk dalam hatinya.

" Min-ah kau melamun?"

" Ani hyung, aku tidak melamun."

" Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Min-ah"

" Saranghae Hyung."

"….."

" Aku menyayangimu Min-ah"

" Aku tahu."

"Mianhae Min-ah, aku masih mencoba Min-ah."

" Arra, aku mengerti hyung. Bagiku kau tersenyum sudah sangat cukup bagiku hyung."

'Mianhae…"

" Gwenchana hyung. Hei,… sejak kapan kau menjadi secengeng ini? Ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah lapar sejak tadi hyung…."

" Arra, aku mau ice cream stroberry jumbo"

" Arra, kau boleh makan ice cream sepuasmu hyung…"

" Yeayyyy….. gomawo Min-ah."

'Ku harap keputusanku benar' batin Changmin sendu

ada yang masih ingat cerita ini?

mian saya mengalami kesibukan yang tidak memungkikan pengupdatean sehingga terbengkalai

jika masih ada yang menginginkan kelanjutannya maka akan saya lanjutkan tapi jika tidak saya hendtikan sampai disini

gomawo & Mianhae


	12. Chapter 12

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 12**

'Ku harap keputusanku benar' batin Changmin sendu

Changmin terus memandangi wajah sungmin yang bagai anak kecil yang sangat senang mendapatkan ice cream jumbo di hadapannya.

'aku senang melihatmu yang seperti ini hyung' Batin Changmin sambil terseyum memandangi sungmin yang tampak menikmati ice creamnya.

" Kau tidak makan Min-ah?" tanya sungmin setelah sadar sejak tadi changmin tidak menyentuh gelas ice cream di hadapannya.

" Ani hyung, melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang sendiri hyung."

" Aish, kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan ice cream mu juga."ujarnya semangat.

" Ani, kau bisa sakit hyung."

" Ani Min-ah, saying ice cream seenak ini tidak dimakan." Ujar sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Arraso"

' Sejak kapan aku bisa tahan dengan tatapanmu yang amat memelas itu hyung.'

Hari sudah semakin beranjak naik, saat ini mereka telah keluar dari Lotte world dan mengendarai mobilnya secara perlahan menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Changmin masih focus menyetir sementara sungmin tertidur di kursi samping kemudi, tampak sekali bahwa ia kelelahan setelah bermain di area Lotte world. Changmin sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya dan menepikan mobilnya untuk menyelimuti sungmin dengan blazer yang dipakainya, sedikit merapikan rambut sungmin, ia terpaku sejenak dengan keindahan wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

' Kau harus bahagia hyung'

'Tak boleh ada air mata disini' ujarnya sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata sungmin.

Sementara itu semenjak tadi, kyuhyun tengah menunggu di depan rumah sungmin namun tak nampak ada orang di rumah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya disana. Ia tidak ingin menyiayiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh changmin. Ia ingin segera memeluk sungmin sepenuh hatinya. Sedikit merasa tidak percaya diri karena ia merasa bahwa dulu dirinyalah yang menyakiti sungmin bahkan tanpa alasan yang dapat diterima. Seluruh kesalahan hanya terletak pada dirinya.

Lma sudah ia menunggu disana sudah terhitung ia berdiri selama dua jam berdiri di depan rumah itu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut namun urung setelah melihat sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tersebut. Enyum terkembang dibibinya ketika yakin bahwa itu adalah mobil sungmin. Ia seger berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut.

" Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya changmin terkejut menemukan kyuhyun telah berdiri di depan mobilnya.

" Ne."

" Ada perlu apa kau kesini Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya changmin

" Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, mengenai sabotase yang sudah terjadi atas perusahaan kalian."

" Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam."

" Min-ah" suara sungmin yang terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur mengagetkan mereka.

" Min-ah, gendong." Nampaknya sungmin belum menyadari jika ada kyuhyun disana.

" Arra hyung"

Changmin segera menghampiri sungmin dan menggendongnya secara piggy back. Sementara kyuhyun memandang sendu keduanya harusnya ia yang dipanggil seakrab itu oleh sungmin, harusnya dirinya jika saja ia tak pernah menyakiti hati namja manis tersebut, mengingatnya saja membuat satu sisi hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan penuh penyesalan. Namun separuh hai lainnya juga merasa bahagia melihat namja manis tersebut masih manja sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah dingin seperti yang selama ini ditunjukan kepadanya. Sedikit merasa miris terhadap dirinya sendiri memang. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah, setidaknya meskipun ditolak ia akan berusaha sampai akhir.

" Apa aku berat Min-ah?"

" Ne kau berat hyung.'

'" Ya! Turunkan aku kalau begitu."

" Ani, aku hanya bercanda hyung, menggendongmu sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah membuatku lelah."

" Jinja?"

" Hmmm ne."

" Arraso, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Mereka berdua begitu terlarut dengan perbincangan mereka sendiri, hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menatap sedih pada mereka bahkan air mata nampak meneters di pelupuk matanya.

" Eh kemana dia?" Changmin bergumam saat tidak menemukan kyuhyun di depan pintu rumahnya.

" Siapa Min-ah?"

" Ani hyung, istirahatlah aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar."

" Kau yang terbik Min-ah." Ujar sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher changmin seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

Sementara itu, kyuhyun lebih memilih segera meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut, hatinya berdenyut skit melihat pemandangan romantic antara kedua orang tersebut.

' sakit.' Ia meremas dadanya

' apakah sesakit ini rasanya Ming?'

Kyuhyun lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk membawanya pergi dari rumah tersebut.

" Antarkan aku ke taman dekat sungai han, ajhussi." Ujar kyuhyun kepada ajhusi sopir taksi.

" Baik tuan."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut, dekat dengan sebuah pohon tua yang besar, tak dipedulikannya langit senja yang mulai menghitam menandakan hari mulai beranjak malam.

_' saranghae kyunnie'_

'kau mengucapkannya Ming, dulu. Dulu sekali. Bahkan dengan mudahnya aku membentak dan menghinamu Ming.'

'Mianhae'

TES

Setetes air mata atuh dipipi kyuhyun

"Hah…. Bahkan kini aku menangis karenamu Ming"

" Bagaimana membuatmu memaafkanku Ming?" kyuhyun terus bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Cho, tampak para polisi yang mendatangi dan mengabarkan pembebasan Cho Kyuhyun atas tuduhan sabotasenya karena para oknum yang tertangkap telah menjelaskan bahwa mereka menerima perintah dari tuan Kim bukan dari atasan mereka Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyunie, tidak bersalah?" tanya nyonya Cho kepada para polisi yang mengantarkan surat pembebasan tersebut.

" Benar nyonya, Tuan Cho tidak terbukti terlibat."

" Yoebo, Kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Sudah sepantasnya kita mempercayainya." Ujar tuan Cho meyakinkan nyonya Cho.

" Baiklah tuan kami permisi, tolong sampaikan surat pembebasan ini kepada tuan cho kyuhyun, dan kami mohon kedatangan tuan Cho Kyuhyun besok di kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai tuan Kim yang sementara ini kami tahan di kantor kepolisian." Ujar seorang polisi kepada tuan Cho.

" Baiklah Pak, saya akan menyampaikannya."

" Kami permisi."

Setelah para polisi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho, nyonya Cho bergegas menelepon Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali. Nyonya Cho tampak sangat menyesal pernah membentaka dan menuduh anaknya.

" Tenanglah Yoebo, kyuhyun tidak akan marah padamu." Tuan Cho mencoba menenangkan.

" Tapi aku sudah membentaknya, bahkan aku tidak mempercayainya." Nyonya cho masih tampak khawatir dengan kyuhyun anaknya.

" Aku pulang." Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam dengan lemah. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai semangat lagi hari ini.

" Duduklah Kyu." Ujar tuan Cho.

" Ada apa ?" Kyuhyun tampak bertanya.

" Ini, kepolisian menyerahkannya kepadamu. Jangan lupa besok kau diminta ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan." Ujar tuan Cho

Kyuhyun segera membuka amplop yang ada di tangannya, sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat yang diterimanya. Ia sedikit takut melihat isi surat tersebut karena tuduhan dari pihak Sendbill Corporation telah menunjukan beberapa bukti yang sangat kuat.

" Appa?"

" Ne, kau tidak bersalah Kyu."

" Jadi polisi telah menemukan pelakunya?"

" Mereka bilang pelakunya Tuan Kim, orang kepercayaanmu." Jawab tuan Cho.

" Mianhae kyunie" nyonya cho berucap lirih

" Untuk apa oemma? " tanya kyuhyun bingung

" Oemma tidak mempercayaimu." Jawabnya lirih penuh penyesalan.

" Gwenchana Oemma semua sudah baik-baik saja." Ujar kyuhyun.

Malam itu keluarga Cho nampak kembali menghangat setelah peristiwa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun mereka masih harus kembali memikirkan reputasi perusahaan mereka yang telah jatuh akibat pemberitaan media yang telah beredar selama ini.

" Minnie" gumam kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya.

" Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik nomor ponsel yang baru saja di dapatnya."

" Tut…. Tut…Tut"

Tak ada sahutan jawaban dari seberang. Sementara itu, sungmin yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya memandang malas layar handphonenya yang terus menyala menyatakan bahwa_' Cho Kyuhyun is Calling'_

Sungmin memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut meski nampaknya sang penelepon tidak menyerah untuk menghubungi hingga berkali-kali. Sungmin nampak jengah dengan panggilan tersebut namun tidak ada niatnya sama sekali untuk megangkat handphonenya yang terus bergetar. Ia memilih melemparkan handphonenya di kasur dan beranjak keluar kamar menemani changmin yang sedang menonton TV.

" Kau sedang menonton apa Min-ah?"

" Berita Hyung, pelaku sabotase perusahaan kita tertangkap."

"Jinjja? Cho Kyuhyun Tertangkap?" tanya sungmin, sedikit terdengar nada cemas dalam suaranya.

" Ani, pelakunya buka Cho Kyuhyun tapi orang kepercayaannya." Jawab Changmin berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap datar. Meski rasa sakit terus menghujam batinnya.

" Oh." Nampak gurat kelegaan tergambar di wajah manis sungmin.

" Setelah ini bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Maksudmu Min-ah?"

" Tak baik untuk mendendam hyung, lupakanlah."

" Bisakah kau tak membicarakan masalah ini Min-ah?"

" Harus Hyung, kau tidak boleh terus terbelenggu dalam dendam dan rasa sakit hatimu hyung."

" Rasanya sakit." Sungmin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Lepaskanlah hyung, itu akan menghapus rasa sakitmu hyung." Ujar changmin

" Aku mencoba tapi aku tak bisa Min-ah."

" Kau mencintainya Hyung." Ujar changmin terdengar lirih.

" Aku sedang berusaha Min-ah, kumohon kau tetap bertahan." Ujar sungmin memeluk changmin.

" Kita mulai dari awal." Ujar changmin

" Ne kita mulai dari awal." Jawab sungmin terdengar ragu.

" Tanpa dendam hyung, tanpa rasa sakit hati, kita jalani apa adanya, biar takdir yang membimbing kita menemukan jalan hyung."

" Arraso." Jawab sungmin lirih

_' Mianhae Min-ah' _batin sungmin sendu.

Semetara itu di kediaman keluarga Cho, kyuhyun memandang sendu ponselnya yang semenjak tadi digunakannya untuk menghubungi sungmin namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

_' Sebenci itukah kau padaku Ming? Sudah terhapuskah perasaanmu untukku Ming'_

_' Haruskah aku menyerah?'_

Hingga akhirnya salju pertama turun seolah mengerti perasaan mereka yang terus saja terbelenggu ke dalam lubang yang sama.

**TBC**

**annyong haseyo, mianhamnida ne saya telat update karena saat ini sedang kesulitan mengakses internet hehehe maklum saya sedang ber PKL ria selama 2 bulan.**

**untuk semua pembaca yang masih setia membaca FF abal dari saya**

**Gomawo chingu**

**kritik dan saran serta Review dari chingu emua masih sangat saya tunggu untuk memperbaiki FF ini**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	13. Chapter 13

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 13**

Pagi telah menjelang, matahari telah menyambut dengan sinar hangatnya penuh dengan semangat baru. namun nampakny hal tersebut tidak sesuai dengan seorang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

" Min-ah, bangun. Cepat hari ini kita harus berangkat untuk menuju Busan."

" Lima menit lagi hyungie." Ujarnya seraya merapatkan selimut.

" Arrasso, aku tinggal Min-ah"

" Hmmm—Ah, hyung tunggu aku." Ujar Changmin seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun naas karena terburu-buru ia tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya merasakan sapaan empuk lantai nan 'hangat' pagi itu .

Brukkk

" Pelan-pelan Min-ah"

" Appo Hyung." Ujarnya sambil memasang tampang seperti anak kucing tersiram air, #plakk

" Salahmu sendiri."

" Aish" umpat changmin lirih.

'lantai sialan' makinya dalam hati, sungguh tulangnya terasa remuk setelah insiden penciuman lantai nan tidak elit itu.

" Cepat, Min-Ah. Atau kau mau aku tinggal." Teriak sungmin dari luar kamar.

" Arra, Hyung."

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan berbagai persiapan akhirnya mereka berdua telah didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju busan pagi itu. Karena changmin tidak terlalu mengenal korea akhirnya sungminlah yang menjadi supir menuju busan.

" Hyung"

"hmmm"

" Hyung" changmin kembali memanggil sungmin.

"wae?" jawab sungmin tetap focus pada jalan dihadapannya

" Hyung" changmin memanggil lagi.

" ne?"

" Saranghae"

" nado,.mm—mmwo?" sungmin kaget dengan jawabannya sendiri

" hahahahah gomawo hyung." Ujar changmin girang.

' Mianhae changmin-ah' batin sungmin berbicara lirih.

Setelahnya hanya hening yang menyelimuti perjalanan keduanya menuju busan, hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah perusahan yang mereka tuju salah satu perusahaan cabang, Hyunday corporation.

" Selamat pagi, saya ingin bertemu direktur kim."

" Anda Lee Sungmin?" tanya recepcionis

" Ne."

" Baik silahkan mari saya antar, tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda." Ujar recepsionis itu.

" Tuan Kim, tuan Lee telah tiba" ujar recepcionist setelah sampai di ruangan manager.

" Baik, kau boleh pergi Lena-Shi" ujar manager itu.

Setelahnya recepcionist itu segera meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan managernya.

" Annyoeng bunny hyung."

" Cih, mana sopan santunmu bocah?"

" Hey, bukankah kau sangat senang jika aku memanggilmu begitu bunny hyung?"

" Terserahmu lah snow white kurang ekspresi." Ujar sungmin kesal. Ia menghentakan kaki dan mengerucutkan bibirnya maju.

" Ne, baiklah Lee sajangnim apa yang ingin anda bicrakan sekarang.?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu tentang bisnis tuan KIM KIBUM yang terhormat." Ujar sungmin sambil menekankan kata kim kibum.

" hahahaha, jangan marah-marah hyung wajahmu tidak cocok." Ujar kibum

"baiklah, aku dan Changmin… kesini untuk membicarakan rencana kerjasama kita."

' ternyata ia masih mengingat ada aku disini' batin Changmin.

"Oh silahkan duduk Changmin-shi" ujar kibum mempersilahkan namun sama sekali tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya.

' Apa-apaan orang ini? Wajahnya datar sekali' rutuk changmin dalam hati.

Mereka terus larut dalam pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengn kerjasama perusahaan mereka, hingga kerjasama pun terjalin.

" ku dengar Cho corporation sempat mensabotase perusahaanmu hyung?" tanya kibum setelah pertemuan mereka selesai.

" Seperti yang kau lihat."

" lalu?'

" Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan lalu bummie?" tanya sungmin.

" kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

" Dia sudh masa lalu bummie"

" arra, tapi jangan pernah bohongi perasaanmu hyung"

" aigooo sejak kapan snow white yang irit ekspresi dan kata kini begitu peduli padaku? Hmm?" tanya sungmin mendramatisir.

"hmmm dank au tiang listrik, jaga hyungku ne." ujar kibum melihat changmin.

" Mwo/ Ya! Aku bukan tiang listrik, muka datar." Changmin menjawab dengan emosi.

" Aigooo kalian adalah atasan apa tak malu dilihat karyawan?" tanya sungmin mendramatisir keadaan *lagi.

Setelahnya mereka segera kembali ke seoul dengan kini changmin sebagai supirnya.

" Hyung"

" Wae?" sahut sungmin.

" siapa orang bermuka datar tadi?" tanya changmin tanpa beban #digampar kibum

" maksudmu kibumie?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

" ya siapa itulah."

" hmmm dia sepupu choi siwon." Jawab sungmin santai

" dan siapa lagi itu choi siwon? Tanya changmin lagi.

" dia sahabatku dulu, hmm sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Jawab sungmin sambil menerawang.

" Oh. Kenapa banyak nama baru bermunculan?" ujar changmin lirih

Suasana kembali hening setelahnya. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua, hanya deru mesin yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

" Hyung kita sekalian makan di restoran saja ne." ujar changmin memecah kesunyian

"hmmm baiklah Min-ah, aku juga lelah." Ujar sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya.

" Arra. Tidurlah dulu Hyung, nanti akan ku bangunkan."

Akhirnya hanya changmin yang masih terjaga dalam kesunyian mobil itu, sesekali matanya nampak melirik tempat sungmin duduk untuk memastikan hyung tercintanya tidur dengan jam kemudian mobil tersebut telah sampai di area pinggiran kota seoul, changmin segera memarkirkan mobil tersebt dihalaman sebuah restoran makanan tradisional korea, ia ingat betul sungmin ingin makan jajangmyun maka ia memilih restoran ini.

" Hyung, irreona, kita sudah sampai."

" Uhmmm, ak ngantuk Min-ah" ujar sungmin setengah sadar.

" Ne, tapi kau harus tetap makan malam dulu hyung, nanti kau sakit."

" Arra." Ujar sungmin masih dengan memejamkan matanya dan mulai keluar mobil.

" Ajhuma tolong bawakan dua porsi jajagmyung dan Korean green tea ne."

" Baik tunggu sebentar tuan."

" Jajangmyun?" lirih sungmin seketika matanya terbuka lebar,

" Wa…. Jajangmyun hmmm aku menyanyangimu Min-Ah hmmm seudah lama aku ingin makan jajangmyun.'

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah polos sungmin yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

' teruslah tersenyum Minnie' bisik suara hati changmin.

"pesanan Anda Tua." Ujar seorang pelayan.

" Ah terima kasih."

" hmmm selamat makan." Ujar sungmin semangat

" Aish pelan-pelan Minnie, jajangmyunnya tidak akan lari."

"Hmmm" sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala sembari terus memasukkan mie hitam tersebut ke mulutnya, khas anak kecil.

Salju turu lagi malam itu, menandakan bahwa kini telah memasuki musim dingin, meski ada sedikit perubahan turunnya salju namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi keindahan salju yang turun membasahi bumi.

Sungmin dan changmin telah kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menuju apartemen mereka, udara menjadi semakin dingin karena salju yang turun.

" apa ka kedinginn hyung?"

" Ani, saljunya indah aku suka." Ujar sungmin menanggapi pertanyaan changmin.

" Tapi salju bisa membekukan hyung meski indah." Changmin mencoba menanggapi.

" Kau benar."

"….."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, mereka tampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga kini mereka telah memauki basement apartement mereka.

" Aku merindukan rumah." Ujar sungmin lirih

" Kau ingin ke rumahmu yang dulu hyung?" tanya changmin

" Ani, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba merindukan rumah, mungkin besok aku akan ke rumah sebentar." Ujar sungmin

" arra, besok ku temani."

" Gomawo" ujar sungmin

Setelahnya mereka segera menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke appartemen nyaman mereka. Namun setibanya mereka di lanati apartemen, mereka sungguh terkejut.

'"Kyuhyun-shi?"

**TBC**

**Mianhae ne chingu saya sudah sangat lama tidak update dikarenakan ada beberapa kendala.**

**Semoga masih mengingat cerita ini,**

**Saya mohon tetap di review ne**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	14. Chapter 14

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 14**

"Kyuhyun-shi?"

Dua orang disana tampak terkejut untuk alasan yang berbeda, changmin terkejut karena melihat ada kyuhyun yang sedan menunggu di depan apartemen-nya ( read with sungmin) sementara kyuhyun terkejut karena panggilan yang sungmin tujukan untuknya. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, ketiganya seolah masih larut dalam keterkejutan masing-masing.

Changmin yang pertama kali sadar langsung merangkul bahu sungmin dan mendekat ke arah pintu apartement.

" Apa yang anda lakukan disini malam-malam begini Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya changmin datar,

" Ah,.. ya aku ingin memita maaf masalah yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Ujar kyuhyun sedikit lirih karena menahan amarah melihat sungminnya ( mungkin tidak patas untuk menyebutnya begitu) dirangkul begitu mesara oleh changmin dan tidak menolah sedikitpun.

" Baiklah kita bicara di dalam." Ujar changmin tenang.

Setelahnya changmin seger menekan password apartemnnya dan mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk untuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakn kyuhyun-shi?" kali ini giliran sungmin yang buka suara.

Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan sungmin kyuhyun segera menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sungmin. "Aku ingin minta maaf" ujar kyuhyun lirih.

" Maaf? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengenal maaf ternyata." Ujar sungmin sinis.

Changmin yang menyadarinya hanya mengelus bahu sungmin pelan, kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas untuk ketiganya.

" Jadi, kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga meminta maaf ?" tanya sungmin dingin terkesan menusuk.

"itu…. Masalah perusahaanku" ujar kyuhyun gugup, sedikit merutuki sikapnya karena menjadi gugup ketika berbicara di hadapan sungmin.

"Bukankah terlalu personal kyuhyun-shi" ujar sungmin masih tetap tenang.

"huh?" kyuhyun seolah bertanya maksudnya.

" Bukankah hal ini adalah urusan perusahaan, jadi untuk apa anda meminta maaf secara personal? Bukankah itu bukan suatu etika berbisnis, kyuhyun-shi?" sungmin kembali sinis saat berucap demikian.

"….." lidah kyuhyun terasa kelu untuk menjawab, tapi tak ada yang dapat kyuhyun lakukan sekarang ini selain memandangi lantai dingin di bawah kakinya saat ini.

" Hei, lantai itu tidak akan berubah jika kau pandangi terus kyuhyun-shi," changmin datang serayamencairkan suasana beku yang sempat terjadi serta membawa tiga coklat panas untuk mereka.

" Minumlah dulu." Ujar changmin mempersilahkan.

"Adakah hal lain yang masih ingin kau sampaikan Kyuhyun-shi?" sungmin kembali menginterupsi suasana hening yang terjadi.

"Itu…. Tentang masa lalu-"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, silahkan berbicara berdua." Ujar changmin menginterupsi kalimat kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun sedikit dongkol karena changmin dengan seenaknya memotong ucapannya namun melihat itikad baik changmin maka kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tidak perlu Min-ah. Kau tetap disini." Ujar sungmin menggenggam telapak tangan changmin.

" Tapi-"

" Changmin adalah calon pendamping hidupku, dia berhak tahu segalanya." Ujar sungmin melempar tatapan dinginnya pada kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun yang merasa semakin patah hati dan changmin yang merasa semua ini mimpi.

"Hyungie, sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan kyuhyun-shi. Aku ada di kamar jika kau memerlukanku." Ujar changmin seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih diselimuti keheningan.

" Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Kyuhyun-shi." Ujar sungmin dingin.

" Minnie-ah, aku mohon dengarkan aku meminta maaf kali ini." Ujar kyuhyun sendu.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-shi disini tidak ada orang yang kau sebut Minnie, hanya ada Sungmin atau Vincent disini, perlu anda ingat itu." Ujar sungmin tajam.

"Kumohon Minnie-ah, kembalilah seperti Minnie yang ku kenal?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Maaf anda bilang apa? Kembali seperti Minnie yang anda kenal? Sejak kapan anda mengenal Minnie Kyuhyun-shi? Sejak kapan anda mengenal pria polos yang senantiasa anda hina dan usir dari kehidupan anda?"ujar sungmin menaikkan intonasi suaranya namun masih terdengar amat dingin dan penuh emosi.

" Mianhae Minnie ah, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kesempatan itu sudah pernah saya berikan Kyuhyun-shi."

"Bukankah anda sendiri yang menyuruh saya untuk menjauh dan membenci anda, lalu kenapa setelah saya melakukan semuanya anda kembali lagi Kyuhyun-shi?"

" Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Minnie-ah, saat itu aku sedang kacau ditambah desakan kedua orang tuaku, hingga kata-kata kasar yang selalu aku ucapkan kepadamu." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menjelaskan.

"Saya tidak pernah sakit hati dengan kata- kata kasar anda, saya sudah memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan anda." Ujar sungmin dingin.

"Minniea-ah, aku mohon aku ingin minta maaf. Kau benar, Seohyun telah bersama orang lain aku minta maaf telah menamparmu waktu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sendu.

_FLASHBACK._

_"Kyunnie, wanita itu tidak mencintaimu." Ujar sungmin lirih. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di taman dekat perumahan keluarga Cho._

_" Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau buat? Kau! Kau begitu menjijikan kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah percaya omong kosong darmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin lalu segera pergi meninggalkan taman itu._

_" Hiks…aku tidak bohong Kyunnie, aku melihatnya bersama pria lain."_

_" Menjijikan" ujar Kyuhyun seraya melangkah menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun._

_END FLASHBACK_

" Well, berarti bukan salah saya bukan, dan saya tidak pernah berkata omong kosong seperti yang anda tuduhkan."

" Bukan begitu Minnie-ah, aku menyesal." Ujar kyuhyun frustasi dengan sikap beku sungmin.

"Anda tidak perlu menyesal, bukankah seharusnya anda menyesal dengan meminta maaf terhadap orang menjijikan seperti saya."

" Minnie-ah….." Kyuhyun berucap lelah.

" Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, anda tidak lupa pintu kelurnya kan Kyuhyun-shi?"

" Belum, setidaknya tidak bisakah kita berteman?" Kyunyun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menebus perbuatannya dulu.

"Bisakah aku menerima teman orang sepertimu?"

_FLASHBACK_

_" Kau, pria yang begitu menjijikan."_

_"Hiks…"_

_" Kau tahu aku normal dan aku mencintai kekasihku, aku risih melihat orang sepertimu yang seperti benalu. Menempel dan memanfaatkan mereka dengan kepolosan pura-puramu itu cih, menyedihkan" Kyuhyun berteriak kerasa saat itu menyebabkan seluruh orang yang ada ditaman itu melihat sinis dan jijik kepadanya._

_' Ternyata dia pura-pura polos"_

_" Padahal wajahnya imut sekali"_

_"Aku tak menyangka"_

_"Kasihan sekali"_

_Seluruh orang yang ada ditaman mulai berkasak kusuk tentang dirinya._

_"Hiks….." isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya lolos juga._

_" Sekarang kau berusaha mengambil simpati dengan menangis, benar-benar pria yang menjijikan." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin seraya meninggalkannnya di taman itu._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mianhae,…."

" Aku sudah memafkanmu. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi pria manja, polos, dan menjijikan seperti yang kau tuduhkan kepadaku tuan Cho." Ujar sungmin dingin.

" Ijinkan aku memelukmu sekali saja Minnie-ah."

"…" tak ada jawaban dari sungmin.

GREP

Kyuhyun segera memeluknya dan menghirup aroma tubuh sungmin yang ia rindukan, ia merasa ini terakhir kalinya ia dapat memeluk sungmin. Sungmin merasakan lehernya basah, Kyuhyun, sosok angkuh itu menitikkan airmatanya kini. Demi orang sepertinya. Setelahnya kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukaannya dan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

Sungmin masih berdiri mematung di dekat sofa yang beberapa saat lalu ia duduki.

" Hyungie.."

" Min-ah, aku benar kan?"

"….."

" Hiks… aku benar kan Min-ah?" sungmin masih setia menangis

Changmin segera memeluknya, " Kau bohong Hyung, kenapa kau tidak jujur kau masih mencintainya, hmmmm?"

Sungmin memandang mata Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak mencintainya lagi, Min-ah'

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong kepadaku hyung,…"

"….."

"Kita Menikah….."

**TBC**

**Huawaaaaaaaa Mianhae chingu**

**Baru bisa update sekarang hehehehhe maklum mau lebaran chingu jadi ya bikin kue ini itu wkwkwkwkwkwkw**

**Semoga masih merindukan FF ini**

**Untuk semua chingu yang udah review gomawo ne**

**Review nya masih ditunggu lho**

**Kamsahamnida **

***Bow***


	15. Chapter 15

**The Haze**

**Cast :** Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Summary :** Sebuah kalimat dapat membakar habis seluruh raga bahkan hati dan jiwa, hingga membutuhkan tetesan embun penyejuk untuk menghindari panasnya. Akankah sang embun akan tiba tepat pada waktunya? **Kyumin**

**Chapter 15**

"Kita Menikah…"

"…"

" Kau juga menolakku Min-ah?" Tanya sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

" Ani Hyung, apa kau yakin? Maksudku-" ucapan changmin terpotong ketika sungmin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir changmin. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Namun hal tersebut mampu menimbulkan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi kedua insane tersebut.

"Jangan menolakku." Ujar sungmin sembari memeluk Changmin erat.

" Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hyung." Ujar Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin benar-benar menolaknya, sungmin bahkan dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini. Ia mengerti kini bahwa luka yang telah ia torehkan di hati sungmin tak mudah untuk di sembuhkan.

Kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya di jalanan ramai kota seoul. Ia tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini. Kilasan memory saat dirinya menghina dan menghujat sungmin terus bermunculan dikepalanya. Bagaimana ia dengan sangat kejam menghina sungmin. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun mulai kabur karena airmata yang menetes. Seorang cho kyuhyun kini tengah menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menghujam dadanya. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah truk melaju kencang di tikungan jalan dari arah berlawanan. Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun membantig setirnya ke kanan, namun ia tak mampu mengendalikan kembali mobilnya yang masih melaju kencang.

BRAKKKK

Mobil itu berhasil(?) menabrak pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi. Seluruh kendaraan yang melintas segera berhenti dan menolong mobil Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan bentuknya. Mobil polisi dan ambulance segera tiba di lokasi dan langsung menolong kyuhyun yang masih terjebak didalam badan mobil.

Sirine ambulance segera memenuhi keramaian jalan kota seoul. Ambulance melaju kencang menuju Soul International Hospital. Kyuhyun segera di bawa ke ruang ICU. Erbagai peralatan medis memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga cho. Nyonya cho langsung pingsan ketika mendengar putranya kecelakaan dan terluka parah. Tuan cho langsung membaringkan istrinya di kamar. Satu jam kemudian nyonya cho siuman.

" Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun….." Tanyanya sambil menahan tangis

" Tenanglah yoebo, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ujar tuan cho mencoba untuk tetap tenang di hadapan istrinya

Tuan dan nyonya cho langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat kyuhyun di rawat. Kyuhyun masih di dalam ruang ICU ketika tuan dan nyonya cho sampai di rumah sakit. Nyonya cho tak kuasa menahan tangis, ia terus menangis mengetahui kondisi anaknya.

" Tuan Cho," panggil dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU

" Ya, saya ayahnya dokter."

" tuan Kyuhyun mengalami benturan yang keras kondisinya masih kritis saat ini, belum dapat dipastikan kapan tuan kyuhyun akan sadar. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruag rawat." Ujar dokter tersebut.

" Lakukan yang terbaik dokter." Ujar tuan Cho pasrah

Nyonya cho yang mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya yang kian menjadi. Ia membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

" Kyuhyun pasti kuat, yoebo." Ujar tuan Cho memeluk istrinya.

" Hiks… Kyunie Hiks…." Nyonya cho masih menangis.

Dua hari sudah, kyuhyun terbaring di rumah sakit. Tidak ada perkembangan berarti yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Nyonya cho masih setia menunggui anaknya. Ia tak ingin ketika kyuhyun sadar ia tak ada disampingnya. Tuan cho baru saja kembali dari kantor, ia segera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Makanlah dulu, yoebo." Ujar tuan cho

" Aku tidak lapar." Ujar nyona cho

" Kau harus tetap makan, demi kesehatanmu. Kyuhyun juga tak akan senang melihatmu sakit." Ujar tuan cho mencoba membujuk istrinya.

" Sungmin, kita harus memberitahunya." Ujar nyonya cho.

" Jangan menambah beban anak itu. Ia sudah cukup menderita dengan perlakuan kyuhyun dulu." Ujar tuan cho.

" Tapi kyuhyun sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Kita harus menghubunginya." Nyonya cho masih bersikeras membujuk suaminya.

" Lakukan apapun yang terbaik menurutmu." Tuan cho mengalah. Ia tahu, percuma melawan istrinya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sungmin dan changmin sedang sibuk diperusahaan. Mereka masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan citra perusahaan mereka yang sempat buruk karena kasus yang menimpa perusahan mereka.

"Min ah, aku ingin makan jajangmyun." Ujar sungmin

" Arraso, kita akan mencarinya saat makan siang nanti hyung."

"Kau masih saja memanggilku hyung, padahal kita akan menikh." Sungmin masih merajuk kepada Changmin.

" Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa hmmm?" ujar Changmin sembari menggoda sungmin.

" Aish kau sama sekali tidak romantic." Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Changmin baru akan segera melangkah ketika dering telepon menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Yoboeseo…"

"…"

"Mwo,… baik akan saya sampaikan."

Changmin segera melangkah keluar ruangan. Mencari sungmin tepatnya.

"Hyungie kau masih marah hmmm? " tanya Changmin

"Molla…" ujar sungmin ketus. Ia masih jengkel atas kejadian tadi.

" Arraso aku akan mentrakturmu, jajangmyun ter enak." Ujar chamin yang segera menyeret sungmin menuju mobilnya.

"Changmin pabbo." Umpat sungmin.

" Siapa orang yng lebih pabbo. Mau menikah dengan orang pabbo hmmm?" ujar changmin sembari tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya.

"….."

Mereka telah dikedai jayangmyun dan menghabiskan satu porsi besar jajangmyun.

"aigooo, istriku jajangmyun addict ternyata."

"Ya! siapa yang kau bilang istrimu hmm?" ujar sungmin sebal.

" Siapa ya?" Changmin masih menggoda sungmin.

"…."

" Arraso, jangan marah ne. temani aku menjenguk temanku ne." ujar changmin.

" Nugu?" tanya sungmin.

" Temanku, kecelakaan. Temani aku menjenguknya."

" Sejak kapan kau punya teman Min-ah?"

" enak saja, begini juga aku manusia yang punya teman." Ujar changmin.

"Kukira temanmu hanya para makanan bodoh itu." Ujar sungmin.

"Ya! Tega sekali kau pada suamimu yang tampan ini."changmin narsis mode ON.

Setelah berdebat hal tak penting,akhirnya mereka berdoa sampai dilokasi yang mereka tuju. Seoul international hospital. Mereka segera menuju ke salah satu ruang VIP di sana.

"Eh, nyonya Cho?" sungmin nampak heran melihat oemma kyuhyun keluar dari salah satu kamar rawat.

" Kau datang nak?" tanya nyonya cho sembari memeluk sungmin.

" Ada apa nyonya Cho?" tanya sungmin.

" Kyuhyun,… hiks…."

"….." sungmin membeku mendengar nyonya cho menyebut nama kyuhyun sembari menangis. Ia segera melangkahka kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat yang baru saja ditinggalkan nyonya cho.

"Bodoh…." Umpatan itu keluar begitu saja ketika melihat tubuh kyuhyun terbaring lemah.

" Kau pikir, aku percaya sandiwara bodohmu ini? Aku semakin membencimu Cho." Ujar sungmin parau.

" Ia kecelakaan. Dua hari yang lalu. " nyonya cho menjawab seluruh umpatan sungmin.

Sungmin ingat, dua hari lalu mereka baru saja bicara. Mereka baru saja menegaskan akhir dari hubungan mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Tapi kini ia hanya melihat raga kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah.

" Bangun cho. Aku semakin membencimu jika kau masih tidur. Hiks ….aku membencimu. Apa kau sengaja mengacaukan hari pernikhanku hmmm?"

"…."

" Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan undangan untukmu. Hikss… bangun bodoh…." Sungmin terus saja mengoceh semabri menghapus airmata yang terus meleleh dipipinya. Ia tak mau berbohong, ia masih sangat mencintai pria bodoh yang terbaring lemah tersebut.

Changmin hanya menatap miris punggung sungmin yang masih bergetar menahan tangis. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Ia sudah tahu ia kalah sejak awal, namun ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini rasa sakitnya. Changmin mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman rumah sakit.

Sungmin yang sudah puas melampiaskan amarahnya mencari changmin ke sekeliling rumah sakit. Ia dapat melihat changmin duduk termenung di kursi tama rumah sakit.

"Kita tunda pernikahan ini." Ujar changmin ketika melihat sungmin duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju."

"Hyung, kau lihat sendiri kondisinya." Ujar changmin

"Tidak aka nada apapun yang merubah keputusanku. Kita tetap menikah minggu depan. Kau tidak harus mengalah Min-ah. Aku sudah memutuskannya." Ujar sungmin.

Meski sungmin mengucapkannya dengan tegas, namun changmin tahu bahwa sungmin masih menahan tangis saat mengucapkannya.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sungmin tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kyuhyun. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahnnya dengan changmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia telah mengenakan tuxedo putih pilihan changmin. Changmin mengatakan akan menunggunya di altar.

Sungmin sudah menetapkan hati. Ia ta bisa mundur lagi. Tak ada siapapun yang mengantarkannya menuju altar. Ia berjalan perlahan membuka pintu gereja tempat ia akan mengikrarkan janji sucinya. Sungmin sudah memilih.

Sungmin sempat terkejut, dialtar namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan seluruh undangan.

_"Saya…bersedia"_

Kalimat itu telah mengalun dari bibir sungmin. Sebuah akhir yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya kini terjadi. Ia resmi menjadi seorang istri saat ini. Akhir yang sngat mengejutkan baginya.

"Cho Kyuhyun silahkan mencium istri anda." Ucapan pastur menghentikan keterkejutan sungmin akan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Kyuhyun segera mencium kening sungmin dalam. Tidak ada emosi. Hanya penyaluran cinta yang mendalam. semua tamu member mereka ucapan selamat. Nyonya cho menangis haru melihat keduanya bersanding.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun duduk berdampingan di belakang gereja. Ia masih mencerna semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menahan tangis.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepucuk surat

Sungmin membukanya perlahan. Kejadian yang baru dialaminya tak pernah ia beyangkan sebelumnya.

_To : Nae sarang Hyung 'Sungmin'_

_Anyoeng Minie ah. Ah atau sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Cho sungmin hmmmm? Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku. Hmmm sepertinya aku terlalu tampan untukmu jadi aku memutuskan kyuhyun jelek itu yang pantas menjadi suamimu. Kekekekke pasti saat ini ada tanduk dikepalamu. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai saudara. Sebagai dongsaengmu. Aku minta maaf tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya hyung. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku membuatmu terpaksa menerimaku. _

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian. Aku takut aku akan meneteskan air mataku yang mahal ini hehehehe. Kado dariku kuletakan di apartemen kita. Ah sekarang mungkin , aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku. Doakan aku menemukan bidadari yang lebih manis dan tidak suka marah sepertimu hyung. Yang terpenting jangan sampai dia cerewet Aku pergi._

_Semoga kau bahagia_

_ Neo sarang dongsaeng._

"Pabbo,….. jeongmal pabbo…. Changmin pabbo." Sungmin menangis dengan terus menyumpah serapah changmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat sungmin yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu sungmin masih sulit menerima semua ini.

"Saranghae…" ucapnya lirih

"…."

" Jeongmal saraghae"

"nado." Sungmin menjawab lirih, amat sangat lirih.

Sementara itu di dalam pesawat, changmin terus menghembuskan nafasnya. Menetralisisir rasa sesak yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Hingga tak sadar airmata menetes jatuh dipipinya.

" Hapus airmatamu. Mana ada laki-laki yang menangis di pesawat." Sebuah tangan dari seseorang yang duduk di samping changmin menyodorkan saputangannya.

"Kau…..?" changmin berteriak.

"Aish kau membuatku tuli."

" Ya! Pria muka datar irit kata apa yang kau lakukan disini."

" Tuan tiang listrik. Aku punya nama, dan terserahku ini pesawat umum bukan milikmu." Ujar namja itu, Kim Kibum

Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir changmin. ' semoga kau bahagia hyung' lirihnya dalam hati.

_Flashback_

_6 hari yang lalu_

_Changmin memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Belum ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun akan bangun._

_" Aku kesini mengantarkan undangan pernikahan." Ujar changmin._

_"Kuberi kau pilihan. Bangun saat ini juga atau aku akan mengambilnya dari sisimu selamanya." Changmin berucap dengan yakin. Ia sudah memikirkan segala resiko keputusannya._

_Tanpa disuga alat pendeteksi jantug kyuhyun berdetak cepat, changmin segera memanggil dokter dengan tombol yang ada di ruangan itu. Beberapa dokter masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun dan segera memeriksa kondisinya._

_" Kyuhyun-ssi sudah sadar, anda bisa menemuinya." Ucap seorang dokter._

_" Kau begitu mencintainya?" tanya changmin pada kyuhyun._

_"…ne…e" Kyuhyun mwnjawab dengan lemah._

_" Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Datanglah ke gereja esok pukul 09.00 pagi. Ikatlah dia disisimu." Changmin berucap dingin_

_"….."_

_" Aku pergi."_

_Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencerna ucapan changmin. Setelah otaknya selesai memproses semuanya ia tersenyum._

_"Gomawo….." ujarnya lirih._

**_END_**

**Huwaaaaa minhae yorobun….**

**Mian jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan hehehehehhe**

**Mian baru bisa update karena lebaran jadi tidk sempat mengetik…. Hehehehe**

** Gomawo untuk seluruh readers yang setia membaca FF abal dari saya. Mia jika mengecewakan. Untuk yang sudah review jeongmal Kamsahamnida ne**

***Bow***

**Semoga bisa ketemu lagi**

**Annyoeng….**


End file.
